


Courtships and Orchids

by teaxadorer



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Victorian era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaxadorer/pseuds/teaxadorer
Summary: Lady Y/N Beauchamps is to be married to the Marquis de Lafayette, but - being the strong-willed woman she is - she will do anything to stop it from happening.





	1. An (Unwanted) Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This story is posted on my tumblr, but I've decided to add it here as well. I will try to update new chapters every week.  
> For now - enjoy my attempt at being Jane Austen!

The late autumn sun ascended lazily into the dark blue velvet sky. The birds flew above the trees, their morning song carrying in the cold air. They knew winter was approaching, but their chirping was as joyous as ever. The rays of the sun reached the exterior walls of the Beauchamps manor. The cold stones basked in the warmth of sunlight. The deserted gardens of the manor seemed to retrieve their former glory. The branches of the old oak tree trembled when touched by a gust of cold wind.

* * *

Lady Y/N laid awake in bed. She listened to the song of the swallows whilst fiddling with a lock of her hair. The sun entered her room and made everything brighter. From the heavy curtains to the turkish wool rug in front of her fireplace. The dying flames seemed to ignite for a brief moment in the light then turned back into a pile of scorched logs and ash.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and lady Y/N sat up in bed, permitting the person on the other side to come in. The maid entered, carrying her mistress’s clothes for the day. ‘Good morning, miss,’ she curtsied and left the garments on a stand in the corner.

The young lady Beauchamps stretched her arms, yawning. ‘Good morning, Mary.’

* * *

As she ascended the grand staircase, Y/N held the front of her emerald green dress. The click of her heels echoed through the semi-empty halls. One of the maids was changing the flowers in the vase they kept on a small table at the bottom of the stairs. When she saw lady Beauchamps coming down, she curtsied and hurried down the hall. Y/N stopped to admire the flowers in the beautiful oriental vase - orchids, her mother’s favourites. After running a finger through the milky white petals, she continued on her way to the dining room.

There was no one else in the dining room, but Monsieur Beauchamps, the butler and a young footman. Y/N’s father was reading this morning’s paper with a cup of coffee in his hand. His plate was still full, but the articles and news columns were more important to the old man. Y/N smiled as she took her place next to her father, placing her serviette in her lap. The butler approached her and poured coffee into her cup. Y/N observed as the dark liquid spilled into the delicate porcelain and white steam rose into the air.

'Thank you, Mr Roberts. May I ask for Ms Wallace’s jam with my toast. She knows how much I love it.’

'Certainly, miss.’ Mr Roberts nodded and told the footman to get the jam.

'Good morning, papa.’ Y/N greeted her father.

'Ah, ma petite!’ At last the man noticed that his youngest child had joined him. 'You must forgive me, I was quite lost in this entertaining article.’

'It is all right, papa.’ The young girl chuckled. The butler placed a small jar and a plate of toast on the table. Eager, Y/N some of the delicious jam on a piece of toast and took a bite. Yes, Ms Wallace’s jam was her favourite.

'Papa, I wanted to ask if you would allow me to go to New York for a few days. I am in dire need to meet with my colleagues before winter makes travelling harder.’

'Colleagues?’

'Yes, papa.’ Lady Y/N nodded. 'I may never be officially recognised as a member of the Scientist Society. However, the men with whom I work think me a scientist as good as perhaps the great Galileo. And this, I believe, speaks volumes of their respect for my knowledge.’

Monsieur Beauchamps smiled at his daughter. 'Oh, how much you resemble your dear mother when you speak of science. But I cannot let you go.’

'Why ever so, papa?’

'We are to welcome guests for the rest of the month.’ The man began, playing with the teaspoon he stirred his coffee with. 'Your cousins and their husbands will be here this afternoon.’

'But they won’t mind me disappearing for a day or two. New York is not too far from here.’

'Yes, but they are being accompanied by someone who would… appreciate your presence.’ The man seemed anxious and his daughter noticed it.

'Papa, please, speak freely.’

Monsieur Beauchamps finished the rest of his coffee, took a deep breath and began. 'Mon petit ange, ever since your youngest brother married, I hoped you would settle next. Hence, I… spoke to a friend of mine’s - the Marquis de Lafayette… and he agreed.’

'Agreed to what, papa?’

'Why to marry you, of course.’

Lady Y/N remained silent, shock written on her face.

'You are unhappy. I know this is not something I would have usually done. I wanted to make sure you will enter a family which only fitted your status and name.’

'But I thought that since Abraham fathered sons and continued the Beauchamps lineage… I would be relieved of the responsibility of marriage and… motherhood.’

'Yes, but you will give another great family a continuation of their lineage.’

'Papa, I do not wish to marry.’

'You must, ma petite. I won’t be around for much longer. I can already feel the weight of my years upon me. I do not want to leave you husbandless in this world.’

'But, papa-’

'The Marquis is a fine man - good and noble.  _And_  he’s a general.’

'I do not care if he were the king of France, I do not want to marry him.’

'Please, Y/N.’ Monsieur Beauchamps sounded desperate. 'Your cousins arrive this afternoon along with the Marquis and I want you to be at your best behaviour. You must appeal to him.’

Y/N stood up, fuming. 'I will not appeal to the Marquis, nor to his noble family, nor even to his valet. I will not appeal to anyone.’ With that said, she stormed out of the dining room.

How could her father betray her like that? He never pressed her into marrying anybody before. And now, she was being sold to some foreign lord, a Marquis. No, this was never going to happen. Y/N was not going to let herself be so unceremoniously taken from the life she treasured. When the Marquis came, she would make sure to be as cold as the approaching winter and allow him no access to her heart. After all she was the daughter and sister of generals and brave soldiers, now she was a soldier as well. And the Marquis was her enemy.

(A/N:  _ma petite_  - my little one;  _mon petit ange_  - my little angel)

* * *

The dreaded afternoon came faster than expected. Y/N was unhappy with how little time she had to prepare for the torment of meeting that villainous man she had been unfortunately betrothed to. Looking on the bright side, she would have her cousins with her. They were going to be her only allies. Unless they shared her father’s opinion in which case she was doomed.

Most of the staff and servants had lined up beside the main door. Monsieur Beauchamps and Y/N stood at the top of the stairs, watching as several carriages pulled up before the manor.

'Are you certain we are not welcoming the queen of England?’ Y/N remarked. She had wrapped a long shawl around her bare shoulders. There was a particular loose strand which seemed to be the victim of her displeasure.

'Hush, ma petite.’ Her father scolded through a broad smile. 'Remember to behave well in front of the Marquis.’

'Je préférerais couper mes bras et les jeter aux loups.’ The young woman murmured in anger.

'Y/N, propriety!’

The first people to descend from the carriages were three young women - Y/N’s cousins. First was the oldest of the sisters - Angelica. She wore a peach coloured dress which suited perfectly her dark skin. The smile on her beautiful face only grew when she saw her favourite cousin. Next was Eliza; Y/N was happy to notice that she had not abandoned her love for sky blue - a colour which suited her very well. Last was the youngest, but still Y/N’s senior by three years - Peggy. She seemed just as joyful as before and her bright yellow dress glowed in the afternoon light. The three sisters climbed the stairs to greet their cousin.

'My dearest!’ Angelica exclaimed, embracing Y/N as tight as her arms allowed. Eliza and Peggy joined the hug, squealing like little children.

'Oh, we have missed you so!’ Eliza added.

'Darling, please, you will suffocate poor cousin Y/N.’ A voice interrupted them.

Two steps below them stood three men. The one who had spoken - Alexander Hamilton - approached. 'Dear, Y/N. How much you have grown since the last time we saw you.’

'Alexander,’ Y/N smiled as he kissed her hand, 'it is good to see you.’

Alexander greeted her father with a brief handshake and joined his wife.

'Cousin Y/N!’ Hercules Mulligan embraced her, his booming laugh carried like a flourish of trumpets. 'How wonderful to see you again. I see you listened to my advise.’ He regarded his cousin’s green dress with a great dose of approval in his gaze. 'You must tell me who your tailor is so I can send him my personal congratulations.’

'I will, darling Hercules. You need not worry about that.’ Lady Beauchamps replied, chuckling.

'Ah, you haven’t met young John here.’ Hercules moved to the side to reveal Peggy’s husband - John Laurens. A young man with freckled face. (Y/N had not been able to attend his and Peggy’s wedding due to an unexpected sickness.)

'I haven’t had the pleasure, yet.’ Y/N said. 'Cousin John, I am so happy to finally make your acquaintance.’

'Likewise, dear Y/N.’ The man grinned and kissed her hand. 'Peggy and I loved the wedding gift you sent us. We are only sorry you could not be part of that joyous occasion.’

'It is quite all right. I am glad you liked my present.’

'Ah, Gilbert!’ Monsieur Beauchamps halted their brief conversation. Y/N saw him hug a very tall man who had only just came down from his carriage. He wore a long navy blue coat and his dark curly hair was neatly tied at the back of his head with a matching lace. When he smiled, one could see his perfect teeth.

_The Marquis._

A part of Y/N woman noted that the man was rather handsome, but she scolded herself. It was not the time for foolish thoughts.

Her father turned around to fully face his daughter. 'Mon ami, let me introduce you to my youngest child - lady Y/N Beauchamps.’

The enemy approached her, bowed and said with a smile, 'Good afternoon, mademoiselle.’

Before he could kiss her hand, Y/N moved back and curtsied. The look on her face was cold, her lips formed a tight line. 'Bienvenue, monsieur le Marquis.’ She snapped and returned to the inside of the manor without a second word. To hell with propriety!

 (A/N:  _Je préférerais couper mes bras et les jeter aux loups_  - I would rather cut off my arms and throw them to the wolves;  _mon ami_  - my friend;  _Bienvenue_  - Welcome)

* * *

 

'Did you see the way he walked, Mary?’ Y/N was still angry from her brief introduction to the Marquis. 'As if he owned this land.’

'I thought he was rather handsome, miss.’ The maid commented whilst securing the two pendant braids around her mistress’s ears. 'After you left, he stayed to greet everybody from the staff. He was so gallant.’

'For a foreign invader.’

'Miss, I’m afraid you judge him too harshly.’ Mary met Y/N’s eyes in the vanity mirror. 'Maybe… if you give him a chance, he might prove to be a man worthy of your attention… and perhaps even affections.’

'Please,’ the young woman rolled her eyes, 'as if I would ever feel anything but disdain for this man. To my opinion he resembles a very stupid toad.’

'A very handsome one, though.’

Y/N scoffed, 'Oh, Mary!’

* * *

'Zis was a mistake, Alexander.’ Lafayette said to his friend as his valet fastened a fresh cravat around his neck. 'I should 'ave never agreed to zis.’

'Mon ami, I know she might seem a little… defensive-’

'Defensive?’ The Marquis snorted. ’ _Quelle blague!_  Non, I cannot marry zis- zis… Oh, 'ow you say? _Insolent?_ ’

'Yes, insolent.’ Alexander confirmed.

'I cannot marry zis insolent child.’

'Mon ami, only ten summers separate you by age.’

'Zose must 'ave been ten very long summers.’ Lafayette frowned at his reflection in the mirror. 'Trop long!’

'Gilbert, mon ami, I have known Y/N for many years now. You must give her a chance. I know you will be quite impressed by her. Sharp wit and eloquence which could reduce any man from our government to tears.’

'I doubt anything in zis girl will impress me.’

'I will try not to gloat when my cousin proves you wrong.’ Alexander turned to his friend’s valet. 'Qu'est-ce que vous pensez, Nicolas?’

The valet looked between the two men, helping the Marquis into a dinner jacket. 'Je pense que le maître saurra quoi faire.’

Hamilton suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the valet’s impartial answer. 'Of course, you do.’

 (A/N:  _Quelle blague_  - What a joke;  _Trop long_  - Too long;  _Qu'est-ce que vous pensez_  - What do you think;  _Je pense que le maître saurra quoi faire_  - I think his lordship will know what to do) 

* * *

The atmosphere around the dinner table was relatively calm. Y/N avoided speaking to her father or the Marquis. Instead she devoted her time to speaking with her cousins. Eliza was particularly excited to tell her about her son.

'Oh, my darling Philip is a wonderful baby. I wish you could see him soon, Y/N.’

'I wish so too, Eliza. But, as I was saying to papa this morning, winter will make travelling very hard.’

'Indeed.’ Peggy agreed. She was sitting next to her husband, on the other side of the table. The Marquis was sitting on her left side, watching his betrothed as she talked. Lady Beauchamps spared a quick glance in his direction before averting her eyes. Why was he staring at her like a vulture?

'In fact, our neighbour had lost his wife last winter.’ Peggy added. 'Poor woman was returning from a friend’s house when her carriage broke down and she froze to death.’

'Dear god!’ Y/N whispered in shock.

John shook his head and took his wife’s hand in his. 'Dear, this is not a pleasant subject for the dinner table.’

'Forgive me, love, but I haven’t seen Y/N in so long and I am anxious to tell her everything I haven’t been able to before.’ Peggy smiled at John then looked back to her cousin. 'Y/N, were you really in London this summer?’

'I was.’ Y/N replied with a proud smile. 'I had the pleasure of attending a presentation of a computing machine at the Royal Society. I met its creators - Mr Babbage and the extraordinary Lady Lovelace. A remarkable woman indeed! We discussed mathematics until our mouths ran dry.’

Monsieur Beauchamps chuckled, drawing his daughter’s attention to him for the first time this evening. 'You must forgive my sweet Y/N. She is most passionate about science.’

“ave you been to ze Sorbonne, mademoiselle?’ The Marquis asked and Y/N felt it would be polite of her to spare him a look.

'I have, monsieur. It is a wonderful institution.’ She forced a small smile onto her lips. 'I was not, however, very pleased with the Parisians.’

'Why so, mademoiselle?’

'The women, for example. Ghastly painted faces! There were a few moments when I was afraid my carriage had taken a wrong turn and ended up in a public house.’

Y/N’s comment seemed to strike the Marquis on a soft spot. 'I ssought ze women enjoyed wearing maquillage?’

'Perhaps… if one needed to cover one’s horrendous visage. Sadly, the French find it fashionable.’

'I ssought you are French as well.’

'I am also half Scottish, monsieur.’

Another strike.

'And, er… what else disappointed you in ze Parisians?’

Y/N did try not to look too pleased with herself. 'The men. They were vulgar and improper. Nothing alike with their description in novels.’

The Marquis looked positively annoyed with her. Even angry. 'You must be a very foolish girl if you expect books to tell you of ze real world.’

'And you must be a very desperate man if you expect other people to find you a wife.’

The dining room went deadly quiet. Everybody stared in shock at the young woman. She took her serviette from her lap and patted the corners of her mouth. She stood up, the men at the table did too. The Marquis looked aghast.

'I will now retire.’ Lady Y/N said and ask the butler to send her regards to Ms Wallace for the wonderful dinner. 'Gentlemen, if you’ll excuse me. Papa,’ she nodded in the direction of each man. When her eyes stopped on the Marquis again, she tilted her chin up. 'I bid you all a very good night.’ And with that she left.

The men sat back in their places. Monsieur Beauchamps paled and drank his entire glass of wine in one large gulp.

Alexander thought he could soften the situation, 'Well, this was certainly-’

'Please, mon ami, do not make zis worse zan it already is.’ Lafayette stood up, looking at Monsieur Beauchamps. 'Ssank you, Albert. I will now retire to my chamber.’ Fuming, Gilbert left the dining room.

How dare that silly girl speak to him in that manner? He had agreed to her father’s offer, he had come in peace - still she had the audacity to insult him. He should have never even listened to Alexander. Giving the young lady Beauchamps a chance was not something worth his time.

Gilbert decided to respect his host and stay for the three weeks he had been invited to. He was going to avoid any confrontation with his daughter. After the three weeks, he was going to leave and never come back.

(A/N:  _maquillage_  - make-up)


	2. Propositions, propositions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating now, because I had stopped writing for the past weeks, but yesterday I saw a comment which (made my day and) reminded me of my most sacred duty to this site and my readers.

The following morning, Y/N secluded herself in the small library on the second floor and asked Mary to bring her a tray with some tea and toast. The young woman had no desire to see her father, nor the Marquis. Thankfully, he father seemed too infuriated to speak to her. And the Marquis... well, Y/N did not care how he felt.

She took the opportunity to write a letter to her eldest brother, Abraham, asking him for help. He always understood her. She was sure he was going to take her side.

Y/N sat on the ornate mahogany desk, pulled a piece of paper and her quill, dipped it in the inkstand and began:

 

_Dearest Abraham,_

_I hope you and Caroline are in good health. I hope she has recovered after the last birth. I am anxious to know more about my darling nephews, and especially the new born, Alfred. Unfortunately, this is not the reason for my letter._

_Papa has me betrothed to the Marquis de Lafayette. A vile man whose every breath revolts me. His abhorrent visage have been plaguing my thoughts and dreams since yesterday afternoon. From the very moment he entered our home, this man has turned my life into an infernal torment. I most sincerely despise him and wish not to wed such horrid creature, such demon!_

_I beg you, as your most faithful sister, to help me. Papa is unyielding to my protests. I see myself in an inextricable position. Please, dearest Abraham, I need you by my side, as my closest brother and as my ally._

_Send my warmest regards to darling Caroline and the children._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Your ever loving sister Y/N_

 

She finished the letter just as somebody entered the library. She hastily put it in an envelope, expecting to meet the angry gaze of her father. Instead she saw Angelica, who was taking a seat in an armchair.

'Good morning, Angelica.' Y/N greeted her with a smile and sat in the small sofa opposite her cousin.

'Y/N, we must talk.' Angelica's tone was low and flat. It foreboded an unpleasant conversation.

'I hope it has nothing to do with the... proceedings of last night's dinner.'

'It actually has, Y/N. And since your father is greatly displeased with your actions and wishes not to speak with you, I must. As your family and friend.'

Y/N sighed. Oh, how she hoped Angelica would be empathetic. 'Dearest Angelica, you have to understand. I cannot marry the Marquis. He is a terrible man and-'

Angelica held up her hand, stopping her cousin's rant. 'First, you will apologise to poor uncle Albert. Your behaviour was unbecoming of a lady of your statute and intelligence. Second, you will apologise to Gilbert. He did not deserve your hateful remarks.'

'He deserves everything.'

'He most certainly does not, Y/N!' Angelica silenced her cousin by raising her voice. The young lady Beauchamps had never heard her cousin so angry. 'Gilbert is a very good man.'

'I don’t care.'

'Why do I feel as if you are angrier with your father than you are with the Marquis?'

'You are mistaken.'

'I’m not. You have never been the one to judge so quickly. I remember the little girl who would embrace people she had just been introduced to. And the way you acted last night... I was very disappointed in you.'

'You only think this way, because you and cousin Hercules were never forced into your marriage. You fell in love at first glance.'

'Oh, darling Y/N.' Angelica chuckled. 'You know so little. I was betrothed to Hercules from the moment I opened my eyes. His family was very close to mine, thus, making us spouses before we had even met. You were right, however. It really was love at first glance.'

'But I felt nothing alike with the Marquis.'

'My dearest cousin, you must try to abandon the hatred you hold for poor Gilbert and see what lies beneath. If you were to talk to with him in peace, you would be helplessly enamoured with him in no time.'

'But I do not want to. I want nothing to do with the Marquis. I do not wish to marry him. He will take me to some heartless house where I will live out the rest of my days as a sad and tormented ghost with nothing of its own. And I have a life here. I have earned a place in the Science Society which I will lose if I marry. I doubt the Marquis will want a wife who knows more constellations than people.'

'There! You judge him again!' Angelica cried out, rubbing her temples. 'You cannot assume you know all without even speaking to him. Please, Y/N,' Angelica stood up and sat next to her cousin, taking her hands in hers, 'try. Your father is hosting a ball tomorrow evening. Will you at least try to form an amicable relation with Gilbert?'

Y/N sighed, feeling defeated. 'I doubt it will change anything.'

'But you will try?'

'Only because you asked.'

Angelica smiled, pinching her cousin's cheeks. 'Oh, brilliant! I will tell uncle Albert you have agreed. He will be so happy!' She got up and headed towards the door.

'Angelica? Where is the Marquis now?'

'I believe he and Hercules are fencing in the gardens behind the manor. By the glasshouse.'

Y/N nodded and Angelica left her alone in the small library. The young woman stared at the sky beyond the windows. The weather looked as poor as she felt: grey clouds had gathered above the Beauchamps manor. To Y/N, their chirping was no longer as cheerful. They were taunting her, mocking her for the position she was so unfairly put in.

A quiet creak pulled the lady from her thoughts. Through the door, which Angelica had left slightly ajar, walked the family cat. A gracious snowy white feline with long hair and striking icy blue eyes. She made her way towards her owner, jumping in her lap.

Y/N smiled at her pet, running a finger under the cat's chin, rubbing a spot she knew she liked. The feline purred, her tail swinging in delight. 'Oh, Neige, how lucky you are to be unaware of what is happening.'

'Miss?' Mary knocked on the left wing of the door, carrying a tray in one arm.

'Ah, Mary!' Y/N got up and took the tray from her maid, placing it on the writing desk. She took the envelope and gave it to the other girl. 'Will you send it for me, please?'

'Yes, miss,' Mary nodded and took out another envelope from her dress's pocket, 'this arrived just now. It's from New York.'

Y/N took the letter and thanked her maid. Neige was watching from the sofa with an uninterested look in her blue eyes. The young woman sat next to her, turning the envelope in her hands. She saw the familiar green wax seal and knew it was a letter from the American Science Society. Opening the envelope, Y/N recognised Mr Adams's handwriting. She was never fond of that man because of his close friendship with Mr Jefferson. And if anything repulsed her more than immorality, it was Mr Jefferson - a man with no scruples whatsoever.

The letter was an invitation to a luncheon at the formal house of the Science Society. In two days.

Y/N sighed, vexation bubbling under her skin. She ripped the letter in half and threw it in the fireplace. She stormed out of the small library and headed towards the large windows that overlooked the gardens behind the manor. As Angelica had stated, Hercules and The Marquis were fencing by the greenhouse. Alexander and John were sitting next to each other on the marble bench by the old oak tree.

Y/N stared at the Marquis through squinted eyes, her lips forming a tight line. Because of him she was a prisoner in her own home. Because of him she was not able to attend the luncheon with her colleagues. Because of him her life was getting worse and worse.

Because of the damned Marquis.

 (A/N: _Neige_ \- Snow)

* * *

 

'We must talk about last night, mon ami.' Alexander called from where he was sitting. Lafayette decided to ignore him and focus on his opponent. Hercules was En Garde, but the Frenchman noticed the tension in his legs, meaning he was ready to lunge. Lafayette parried the attack and riposted, knocking the sword out of his friend's hand.

'Anozer win for me.' He smiled and shook hands with Hercules. They took a few moments to catch their breath.

'Cher ami,' Alexander continued, 'you must try to talk to cousin Y/N. She must get used to your presence. Otherwise it will all have been for nothing.'

'Alexander, I 'ave decided zat I will not marry ze lady Beauchamps. She is a woman who will never respect me, nor love me. And did you not 'ere ze way she insulted me? I cannot marry her, but I will respect Albert and stay until I am no longer welcome in zis 'ouse.'

'Gilbert,' Hercules joined Alexander in trying to reason with their friend, 'you are a young man. But you must settle now. You are twenty seven and in your prime. Marriage now will only be beneficial for you and the continuation of the Lafayette name.'

'I assure you that I do not intend to remain a bachelor, but I will not marry lady Beauchamps. She insulted my country, insulted me and 'ad ze nerve to act as if it were my fault.'

John sighed, 'You cannot blame her. She might think you are going to deprive her of what is important to her. You heard the excitement in her voice when she talked about science last night, did you not?'

'Oui, and for a moment I... entertained ze idea of marriage despite 'er arrogant conduct during our introduction.'

'Then you must try to win her on your side.' Alexander said. 'She is a young woman; if you approach her correctly, her affections for you will soon begin to surface.'

'But 'ow can I engage 'er in a conversation when she despises ze very breass in my lungs?'

'Uncle Albert's ball tomorrow evening.' Hercules replied. 'You are a marvellous dancer, mon ami, you can woo cousin Y/N with ease.'

'She will not want to dance wiss me. And you exaggerate my skills in the ballroom.' Lafayette shook his head. 'I will return to ze 'ouse. Ssank you again, Hercules. You are a good opponent.'

The Marquis set off towards the manor, leaving his friends by the greenhouse. They were getting more and more anxious, but they knew how stubborn the Frenchman could be. And their cousin was even more stubborn than he was. Their cause could either end in celebration or go down in flames.

'Getting married seemed so easy when it was my turn.' Hercules sighed, rubbing his face in exasperation.

 (A/N: _mon ami_ \- my friend)

* * *

 

The night of the ball came. Friends of the Beauchamps family, as well as people from the near-by town, arrived in their best attire. The women wore their finest dresses and diamond jewellery, imported from Europe. Their husbands were not falling behind on the race for a perfect apparel either. Everybody came prepared to the most important gathering in the area.

Y/N wished to stay in her room and avoid coming down, but as the lady of the house she was not allowed such display of free will. If her governess were with her, she would have been screeching about how late they were going to be.

Mary helped Y/N into a beautiful ivory dress. Her hair was already set and small curls hung around her unblemished face. Three white orchid blooms were safely secured at the back of her head with silver pins. It appeared as though the young woman was wearing a crown.

'You look wonderful, Miss.' Mary complemented her, making last touches on the lacing around her shoulders. Everything looked as it should.

'Thank you, Mary.' Y/N replied with a smile and turned around to face her maid. 'If only this corset was not as tight.'

'I can loosen it a bit, Miss.'

'No,' Y/N shook her head and took a reassuring breath. 'I will be all right. I must go down now, otherwise papa will send a search party for me.'

Mary grinned, 'And we do not want that.'

'We most certainly do not.' 

* * *

 

The guests were happy to talk with the young lady Beauchamps. Some of them had only heard rumours of her beauty and felt the need to see it for themselves. They would find a person who was close to the family and ask to be immediately introduced. Y/N met more people during the first hour of the ball than she could remember. After that she reminded herself to stay close to her cousins and get a few sips of the champagne.

After finishing her third glass, she decided to go down the ballroom. Her corset was not giving her a rest and she needed to move. The last thing she wanted was to faint in front of all those people.

She stopped by a column which was close to the chamber ensemble, listening to them play.

'May I request this dance, _milady_?' A distinctive male voice asked. Y/N moved her gaze in the direction of the man and was met with the face of Thomas Jefferson. Her grip on the empty glass in her hands tightened. She did not miss the mocking tone behind the word "milady". Why had her father invited _him_?

Mr Jefferson was - as per usual - dressed in magenta and his bushy hair reminded Y/N of a storm cloud. However, it was the smug grin of the man's face with annoyed her the most. She then realised she despised him more than the Marquis.

Jefferson had extended his arm, waiting for the lady to except his offer. Y/N took it with reluctance, leaving her glass on a table, but made a note to herself to step on his toes as much as possible. Jefferson swept her into the middle of the ballroom. The arm, which was around her waist moved indecently low. How dare he?!

'I understand, lady Y/N, that you have been yet again invited to a gathering at the Science Society.' Jefferson commented.

'I did not know my activities interested you so, Mr Jefferson?'

'Oh, nothing of the sorts. I still try to bring my dear friend John Adams to his senses and renounce your... unofficial membership.'

'Why does it bother you that I am interested in the world of science?'

'You shouldn't be.' Jefferson's response aggravated Y/N. She tried to squirm her way out of the man's grip. She needed to get away from him before she did something unladylike 'As a woman, your... interests should be more-'

'Monsieur Jefferson.' The Marquis interrupted him mid sentence. Y/N finally got the chance to wring herself out of Jefferson's arms. She snatched a glass of champagne, drinking it in one sip. She returned it to the quite honestly shocked footman and turned back to the two men.

The Marquis wore an impeccable blue military uniform and cream-coloured trousers. His beard was well trimmed and his hair - fastened at the back of his head. His face emanated a certain amount of calmness and poise.

'Monsieur Lafayette! It has been so long.' They seemed to know each other. _Perfect,_ Y/N thought with an inward scoff. 'I heard you are a guest of the Beauchamps family.'

'I came here on ze invitation of Monsieur Beauchamps.'

'Ah, fantastic!' Jefferson clapped his hands. 'If you will excuse me, I believe I need to finish my dance with the young lady Beauchamps.'

That was the last thing Y/N wanted.

Her corset only felt tighter and the air became thicker.

The piece which the ensemble was playing ended.

'Mon cher Monsieur, if you do not mind, I would like to dance with ze lady.'

Jefferson seemed to be unwilling to part with his victim, but agreed. He stepped back and was soon lost in the mass of people. Y/N looked up, meeting the Marquis's warm brown eyes. He smiled at her and offered his hand, 'May I dance wiss you, mademoiselle?'

Y/N took his hand, gulping, 'You may, Monsieur.'

The ensemble began to play a waltz.

Y/N placed her left hand on his shoulder, feeling the fabric of his epaulette beneath her fingers. The Marquis circled one arm around her waist; his touch was gentle and almost intangible. The young woman stared at one of his golden buttons.

She was not sure if she should say something to the man or keep quiet until their dance was over. 'Thank you for saving me from Mr Jefferson.' She looked up and was once again met with the man's eyes. They seemed vivid in the candle light.

'I noticed you were... uncomfortable.' The Marquis replied.

'To say the least.' They twirled and twirled. 'I have never liked that man. He always finds a way to make me feel inferior.'

'How?'

'Well... according to him, I am unable to perform the simplest mental task, because I am a woman.'

'After our... argument during ze welcoming dinner, I am sure you are able to carry out any mental tasks. Quite eloquently, if I may add.'

Y/N sighed. The corset constricted her chest, making such actions more painful. 'I... must apologise for my... behaviour. It was not in the slightest ladylike.'

'Do not fret, mademoiselle. I understand you were upset wiss your fazzer for picking a 'usband for you wizout your consent.'

'But I should not have blamed you for it.'

They danced. They twirled. Y/N did not move her eyes from the Marquis's. The music and people's voices seemed to melt away and disappear. The surroundings became a blur.

Everything started spinning.

Y/N clutched the Marquis's hand, taking a sharp breath. The man stopped in alarm. Y/N tried to regain her stability, but the champagne and the air in the room only made the matters worse.

'Mademoiselle, are you all right?'

'Yes, I... will you help me to the balcony?'

The Marquis hurried, keeping an arm around the young woman's waist. He guided her around the people without drawing any unwanted attention.

Lafayette pushed the doors of the balcony, closing them again when the two of them were outside. Y/N rushed towards the marble railing, taking a deep breath. The night air was cold and clear which gave her some relief, sobering her fogged mind.

The Marquis approached her, uncertain if she wanted him to stay.

'Thank you.' Y/N whispered, looking at the man beside her. 'I... might have drank too much champagne.'

'Do you feel all right now?'

'I think so.' She glanced up, staring at the dark velvet sky with its million stars. It was a familiar view, one that she had seen so many times and it still managed to daze her. 'Are they not divine?'

Lafayette's eyes left lady Beauchamps's face and moved up, towards the night dome of heaven. The stars. The glistened like diamonds, far away from this mortal realm.

'The Science Society in New York has got this magnificent telescope.' Y/N smiled at the sudden thought. 'If I could go now, I would spend the entire night admiring the stars.'

'What 'olds you 'ere?'

Lady Y/N huffed, looking down at her hands. 'Papa thought it would not be polite since you came all this way... for me.'

The Marquis thought about her words for a brief moment. So this was what angered the young woman so. 'What would your fazzer ssink if I were to... accompany you to New York?'

Sincerely shocked by his offer, Y/N stared at him. 'Monsieur le Marquis, you do not have to-'

'Non, s'il vous plaît, mademoiselle, I would be 'appy to. I am in desperate need to visit ze city. And you, I believe, will be even 'appier to go visit ze telescope.'

'You... are willing to be my chaperone?'

Lafayette's mouth twitched in an attempt to form a smile. 'If it lessens your 'atred for me?'

'I do not hate you, monsieur.'

'Je vous en prie, mademoiselle, do not lie to me.' The man asked. 'I would prefer if you are honest wiss me. And per'aps... we can part as friends when ze time for my departure arrives.'

Y/N contemplated on his words. She really wanted to go to New York. 'Is it all right if we leave tomorrow, early in the morning? There is a luncheon at the Science Society I have been invited to.' The Marquis agreed which earned him a smile from the young woman. She extended her hand to shake his 'Then, monsieur, I agree to your proposition.'

Lafayette looked at the lady's small delicate hand. He took it and instead of shaking it, he raised it towards his lips and pressed a quick kiss on the knuckles. This action shocked Y/N beyond compare, eliciting an almost inaudible gasp from her chest.

'We must go back inside.' The Marquis suggested. 'Ze weather is not as forgiving in zis time of ze year and your shoulders are bare.'

Noticing only now how cold she was, Y/N nodded and walked towards the balcony doors. 'Thank you again, monsieur.'

Lafayette opened the door for her, the music and people's voices spilling out of the ballroom. 'It was my pleasure, mademoiselle.'

And they entered, the manor's warmth and the lively spirits of the guests engulfing them.

(A/N:  _s'il vous plaît_ \- please; _je vous en prie_ \- I beg of you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Laf is supposed to be a really bad dancer, but for the sake of this story and its plot he's a good one. If you have a problem with that... goodbye!  
> Comments will be appreciated, because they boost my ego AND give me a motivation to sit down and write.


	3. New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but think of it as a filler. Chapter four is going to be much longer.

'And your father has agreed, Miss?' Mary asked as she pinned an ivory brooch onto Y/N's collar. The dress she wore was azure blue with tiny flower patterns embroidered into the fabric. A rather mundane dress, but Y/N felt there was no need to impress her colleagues. Or anybody else for that matter.

'Yes, Mary.' The young woman replied, a little impatient. 'Are we quite finished? I don't suppose the Marquis will be waiting for me any longer.'

'Yes, Miss.' The maid curtsied. Yet she seemed doubtful about something and Y/N noticed her troubled expression.

'Mary, if something is bothering you, you must tell me.'

'Miss,' the other woman began with a slight tremor in her voice, 'I am not sure... about you travelling alone with the Marquis. I know he is an honest man, but-'

'Mary, I won't be gone for more than a day and a half.' Y/N explained with a reassuring smile. 'He is my betrothed after all. I may not be entirely pleased with this arrangement and believe me I will find a way to put an end to it, but I must meet with my colleagues.'

Mary nodded, 'You will be careful?'

'Of course, Mary. Are you permitting me to leave?' Y/N asked, amusement evident behind her words.

The maid caught on the lightness in her mistress's voice and curtsied again with a smile. 'Yes, Miss. Enjoy your visit to New York.'

* * *

 

Y/N spent the first hour of the journey reading aloud from her scientific journal to the Marquis. He kept quiet throughout her entire monologue, sitting on the opposite passenger seat. He followed her words with utmost interest. The young woman before him was babbling excitedly and he dared not interrupt her.

At some point Y/N realised how long she had been talking and stopped, her face assuming the colour of a blooming rose. 'Forgive me, I must be boring you.'

'Non, non, mademoiselle. I was trying to follow, but I'm afraid ze speed of your mind is... trop vite.' Lafayette smiled and stared at the journal in her hands. ''Ow did you learn zese ssings. I 'ope you will not find it rude to say, but I doubt zat many young ladies study astronomy and massematics in zeir lessons.'

'You are correct, monsieur. However, my governess, Madame Delphine, noticed I was learning quicker than most children of my age. Quicker than my brothers in fact.' Y/N smiled fondly at the thought. 'She managed to convince dear papa that I needed a private tutor.'

'In which disciplines were you educated?'

'Mathematics, philosophy and natural sciences,' the young woman listed, 'I also insisted on studying astronomy more... thoroughly.'

The Marquis nodded. 'I see. And was zis tutor able to provide you wiss ze knowledge you required?'

'He did, but-' a soft chuckle rolled from her lips, 'as I recall, the man was rather uncertain to teach a _girl_ of all people.'

'I suspect you proved 'im wrong?'

'By the end of my first lesson.'

The two of them smiled at each other and returned to their previous activities. Y/N was reading to herself, making quick corrections to her writings with a pencil. From time to time, she would steal a glance in the Marquis's direction, glances that lasted no more than a second. The man before her did not notice; he observed the rolling fields they passed by, entranced. Y/N looked outside the small carriage window: endless fields and forests. Everything was either brown or grey. The ground was waiting for the first snow to fall and alter the scenery to one of heavenly beauty. It could be any day now.

 (A/N: _trop vite_ \- too fast)

* * *

 

The carriage entered the outer parts of New York. The open fields were soon replaced by buildings that only got taller and taller. The noise of people and other passing by carriages increased. Y/N's heart began to thump in excitement. The young woman fiddled with the silk laces of her blue hat, growing more impatient with every moment. The streets were familiar to her. She knew she was getting closer to her most favourite place in the entire city.

The building of the Science Society was standing proudly between two other houses. With its brick walls and large windows, to Y/N Beauchamps it was a monument. A mighty castle of science.

A valet opened the carriage's door, helping the young woman out. The Marquis followed her. After discussing the time of departure with the coach, the two of them climbed the front stairs.

Walking in the vast entry hall, amplified the feeling of walking inside the halls of a castle. A butler came around and welcomed them, offering to take their coats and hats.

Lafayette looked at the young woman beside him and smiled, offering his arm. 'Shall we go now, mademoiselle?'

Y/N looped her hand around the man's elbow and let him lead. 'Yes, monsieur.'

* * *

 

The library was even more spectacular than the entrance hall. There were almost no empty spaces on the walls, apart from a large map of the world. Everything else was hidden behind immense bookshelves.

Y/N's entrance brought smiles to her colleagues' faces. Some of them approached her to express the delight of seeing her again, some only nodded in her direction.

A young man with light brown hair came towards her and Lafayette with a large smile on his face. Upon seeing him, the young woman gasped, letting go of the Frenchman's arm.

'Mr Frederick!' Y/N exclaimed. 'What are you doing in New York?'

The man laughed, taking her hand and pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. 'I have been invited by Mr Madison.' He spoke with a distinctive English accent. 'I am to give lectures at the University of New York as well.'

'Oh, splendid!' Y/N noticed that the Marquis was once again at her side. 'Forgive me, monsieur. Mr Frederick, may I introduce the Marquis de Lafayette. He is a guest of my family and my chaperone today. Monsieur le Marquis, this is Mr George Frederick, a member of the Royal Society and an Oxford professor. We met during my London visit this summer.'

The two men shook hands. Mr Frederick spoke first, 'Bonjour, monsieur. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance.'

'Moi aussi, monsieur Frederick. I would be 'appy if we were to converse in English.'

There was brief announcement that the luncheon has been served. The men abandoned what they were doing and made for the dining room. A murmur of contentment hummed through the library air. The room became deserted in mere seconds. Y/N stayed in her spot.

Lafayette stared at her in confusion. 'Do you not wish to join your colleagues, mademoiselle?'

'I do and I will.' She watched the back of the last man who walked through the interconnecting door to the dining room. 'I am not allowed to be present at the opening toast.' The Frenchman saw the ghost of sadness pass before her eyes. 'With me, being a... woman and an unofficial member of the Society... You can join the gentlemen, I will be there shortly.'

Lafayette planted himself next to her, his stance one of a real general. 'I shall stay wiss you. I am your chaperone after all?'

'Indeed you are.' Y/N could not name the odd feeling which rose in her chest, but gratitude was perhaps the closest equivalent. She waited for the feint clink of glasses. When the sound of clattering silverware reached her ears, she took the Marquis by the arm and he led her into the dining room.

 (A/N:  _Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance_ \- I am delighted to meet you; _moi aussi_ \- me too)

* * *

 

After the luncheon (which had continued for three hours) was over, most of the men left altogether. Most of them moved to the garden to continue their discussions, but a small group returned to the library. Lady Y/N walked around the room, surveying the countless volumes and editions. The Marquis was behind her at all times, carrying the books she could not carry. They did not speak, but understood each other through simple looks. They sat in a settee which was thankfully right before the fireplace (Y/N had began to feel a little cold).

The hours flew by as the sky turned crimson red then dark blue. The servants moved quietly around each room, lighting up the candles onto the chandeliers and candelabras.

Mr Frederick came into the library, searching for lady Beauchamps. 'Lady Y/N!' His voice disrupted her concentration.

'Is everything all right, Mr Frederick?'

'Yes,' he bounced with excitement, 'the heavens have revealed their thousand gleaming eyes. You must come to the observatory at once.'

Y/N gasped, dropping the book which she had been holding. A large smile found its way onto her lips as she searched for her journal. When she found it, poking under a pile of constellation maps, she looked at the Marquis. 'Come with me, monsieur. I want to show you my telescope.'


	4. Undesired surprises and blissful outcomes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for keeping you waiting! I'll try to post the next chapter soon.

Lafayette and Mr Frederick had a very hard time following lady Y/N. She was ushering them to move faster. The last thing she wanted was for somebody else to occupy the telescope and hoard it for the rest of the evening. No, she came for the telescope and she was not leaving before she had  fully observed the night sky. After all she needed to correct (unfortunately) few of the minor mistakes she had made last time.

'Hurry, dear sirs.' She called over her shoulder, holding tightly the front of her skirts. The two men followed suit. The door to the observatory appeared in front of her and Y/N pushed it open, ran inside, only to stop dead in her tracks.  Gilbert found it rather peculiar after her excitement, but understood her reaction upon entering the observatory . 

In the middle of the grand room, under the domed ceiling, stood Thomas Jefferson with another man. Mr Jefferson was, as per usual, dressed in magenta fabrics and was leaning on an ornate mahogany cane. His companion was a  slightly shorter man in a more modest attire. He  was dressed in a subtle blue jacket and dark trousers, and was clutching a handkerchief in his hand.

Upon seeing lady Y/N, Mr Jefferson's face split into a huge grin and he approached her with a confident step. 'My dear _milady_.' Lafayette did not miss the amount of irony laced in the word "milady". Jefferson gave Y/N one last dominant look and walked past her, towards Gilbert. The other man followed him.

'Gilbert, mon ami!' Thomas Jefferson exclaimed. 'What a pleasure it is to see you here. And what a surprise as well. I never took you for a man of science.'

'I am not.' Lafayette replied  truthfully . 'I was  merely acting as a chaperone for lady Beauchamps. She is ze scientist.'

Mr Jefferson snorted, 'Well, she needn't worry about that now.' He turned towards Y/N. ' _Milady_ Beauchamps, James' wife, Dolly, is in the parlour with the other women. Why don't you joined them?'

And when those last words were out in the air, Lafayette remembered what the young woman had said at the ball. _He always finds a way to make me feel inferior._ And an idea came to Gilbert's mind.  Before Mr Jefferson had even returned his attention to the Frenchman, Lafayette nudged Mr Frederick and gave him a self-explanatory look .

'Thomas,' Gilbert drew the Virginian's attention. ' I believe you 'ave not introduced me to your companion.'

'Ah, yes,' Jefferson nodded, 'please, let me introduce Mr James Madison, the vice president of the Science Society .'

The other man shook the Marquis' hand with a stiff smile. 'Bonsoir, monsieur. I 'ave 'eard a lot about you.'

'Likewise, Monsieur le Marquis.' Madison replied  curtly and coughed into his handkerchief. 'You must forgive me,  I believe I have contracted some malady. The weather has been very inconsistent. I hope Europe is faring better that its friend across the ocean.'

'I'm afraid not,' Gilbert laughed  wholeheartedly .  'Ze week before my departure was so cold and rainy, I was afraid zat le Bon Dieu might take me before I reach American shores .'

'And what a gift from the Lord it is to have you here, in full health.' Mr Jefferson chuckled, patting Lafayette on the shoulder.  'Honestly , mon ami, what has gotten into you. I never took you for a man who would be even  remotely interested in the world of the scientific.'

'I am sorry to disappoint you, but I  greatly enjoyed ze luncheon wiss ze gentlemen of ze Society. And, of course, lady Beauchamps 'as been more zan willing to share one or two facts about 'er work 'ere.'

Mr Jefferson glanced back at the telescope where Y/N Beauchamps and Mr Frederick had started exchanging notes . The young woman was scribbling down on a piece of paper with an awed smile on her lips. The Virginian seemed unwilling to part the young woman from her occupation _for now_. 'She is... quite the woman, is she not?'

'She  is indeed a woman of great talent.' Gilbert watched as lady Y/N altered the telescope's position with a few centimetres. 'A woman of many accomplishments.'

'She is a little _too_ _accomplished_ in some areas, if you ask my opinion.'

Lafayette looked at Mr Jefferson, confused, 'I do not understand what you intend to imply.'

'Gilbert,' Jefferson began with a tone one might use when talking to a child, 'you should know how wrong it is for a woman to be as... enlightened as lady Beauchamps. She might start getting all kinds of radical ideas like... receiving the right to vote - God forbid!' He chuckled at the thought and Mr Madison joined him.

'I disagree, messieurs.' Lafayette looked at the two of them  defiantly . ' I believe zat a woman  is entitled to a right to vote since she gives life to ze men w'o can -  freely \- use zeirs.' He glanced at lady Beauchamps and found her staring at him in amazement. 'But what do I know of zis country's politics. I am but a Frenchman.'

Jefferson chuckled again, this time out of discomfort, and said, 'You are a good Frenchman. And a fellow citizen soon, I hope.'

'You are planning to move here, monsieur?' Madison asked.

'Indeed, I do.'

'Well, gentlemen,' Y/N gathered her papers and approached the three men, Mr Frederick right behind her. 'It was... a pleasure, Mr Madison. Mr Jefferson,' she looked at the man with visible vexation and lifted her chin triumphantly. 'Monsieur le Marquis, would you be so kind as to accompany me back to the library?'

Lafayette stifled an amused grin, 'Of course. May I take your arm?'

'You may, monsieur.' Y/N replied with the same gaiety to her words.

 

(A/N: _messieurs_ \- my sirs (basically))

* * *

The three of them - Y/N, the Marquis and Mr Frederick - sat before the grand fireplace in the library.  Lady Beauchamps occupied a beautiful rococo canapé with astronomy books piled on the vacant space . Mr Frederick was lying on the floor, surrounded by star maps, and was correcting several of them.  Monsieur Lafayette was reclining in an armchair next to lady Beauchamps, holding a glass of red wine .

Suddenly , Mr Frederick got up and excused himself, leaving the other two alone in the library. Y/N glanced at the Marquis who was observing the maps left on the floor.

'I... wanted to thank you,' she began, drawing the man's attention with her uncertainty. 'For the things you said to Mr Jefferson.'

'I did not say anyssing zat was not true. My every word was... genuine.'

'And for that, as well, I thank you, monsieur.' Y/N smiled  tenderly in the warm fire light. 'It seems I judged you... too  hastily during our first meeting. Then, I believed you share Mr Jefferson's opinions.'

'Well... I am glad to 'ave proven you wrong.'  Gilbert gave her a cheeky smile which caused lady Beauchamps' cheeks to assume the colour of rose petals .

The pair returned to their diversion. The fire cackled like a child, the logs ignited by the dancing flames. After a few minutes of blissful silence, Lafayette heard a dull thud. He looked at lady Y/N to see if something was wrong and found her sound asleep. The book she had been holding, was now on the ground. She had put her feet on the canapé, her head resting on a cushion. A tiny smile graced her lips. And  _ if _ the Marquis were a man in love, he would've said the young woman looked serene. 

He got up, taking off his jacket and draped it over lady Y/N's shoulders. She let out a quiet whine, but remained under Morpheus' spell. Lafayette picked up her book and returned to his armchair.

He flipped through a few pages describing the northern lights until Mr Frederick returned . The Englishman noticed the sleeping woman and the jacket, wrapped around her.

'You are in love with her.' Mr Frederick's question sounded more like a unique discovery.  Nevertheless , the Marquis was  terribly flustered by the statement.

'Oh, no, no, no! 'er fazzer, er... arranged it.'

'One does not exclude the other, monsieur. Forgive my boldness, but your sentiments are right there, in your eyes.'

Lafayette looked down at lady Beauchamps sleeping form. 'Mr Frederick?'

'Yes?'

'Do you 'appen to know where one might  purchase a good telescope?'

Mr Frederick grinned, 'I can make some inquiries with the local astronomers.'

'Ssank you,' Lafayette nodded, peeling his eyes from lady Y/N's face. 'When you 'ave ze information, write to me.'

* * *

Y/N woke up to a single ray of golden sunlight, falling on her nose. The dying ember let out a few disgruntled noises and  quickly began to fade. The library appeared to be empty.

As she tried to move, Y/N felt the heaviness of another layer of clothing, enveloping her in a warm embrace. She inspected the foreign apparel and realised it was not foreign at all. It was navy of colour with beautiful crested brass buttons: the Marquis' jacket. And the man in question was next to her, in the armchair he was occupying last night. He was sleeping (and snoring a little, to Y/N's great amusement) with a celestial map, resting on his chest. 

Somebody walked through the library door, whistling. Y/N's head whipped around and she saw one of the maids coming in to tidy. When she saw lady Beauchamps, she halted and apologised for intruding. Y/N assured her everything was all right and asked for some tea and cakes. The maid nodded and curtsied. Y/N thanked her and looked back at the sleeping Marquis.

Y/N knelt on the floor, next to the armchair, and shook monsieur Lafayette's shoulder.

'...Quoi?' The Frenchman blinked his eyes open. 'Oh,... mademoiselle, er... good morning!'

'Good morning, monsieur.' Y/N greeted back with a smile. 'I completely forgot to tell you that we had rooms prepared for the night. I do hope your back has not suffered from my mistake.'

'I am a military man, I am used to sleeping on far more uncomfortable surfaces. You, 'owever-'

'It is not the first time I have fallen asleep in a library,' Y/N chuckled. She crossed her arms over the armrest and rested her chin on top of them.  She closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the warmth that flooded inside the library from the morning sunlight . She felt a gentle finger move away a stray lock of her hair and place it behind her ear. Y/N opened her eyes, dazed.

'Your eyes...' Monsieur Lafayette whispered, 'ils sont très intelligents, mademoiselle.'

'Merci,' Y/N replied, still flustered. '...Gilbert.'

'Gilbert.' The Marquis repeated with a grin on his lips. 'You called me by my name.'

'I hope it is not inappropriate. You may call me Y/N if you wish.'

'Y/N...' Gilbert repeated her name as well, as if trying its taste in his mouth. 'Is it too much to... 'ope zat  we might be friends now?'

'We are friends, Gilbert.' Y/N assured him with the gentlest smile. 'After your most kind offer to chaperone me and after last night when you defended my honour... I can no longer find it in myself to feel... discontentment towards you.'

'But you cannot marry me.'

Lady Beauchamps frowned, 'Gilbert, I... I don't...'

'If you were to become my wife,' Lafayette interrupted her, 'I would never deny you your freedom, nor forbid you from continuing wiss your work 'ere . You will 'ave complete control over your own life, Y/N.'

Even though she might try to deny it, in that moment Y/N felt her heart flutter like a nestling in her chest. She looked down at her lap and murmured, 'You must give me time then. As a child I thought I will marry for love.' She smiled at the fond memories. 'If by the end of your stay no... feelings become  apparent , we  shall part as good friends.'

She looked up at the Marquis, hopeful for his response. 'Agreed.' He replied and they both smiled at each other.

A footman walked in then, carrying a tray with a simple tea set and a plate of carrot cakes. He put it on the small round table beside the canapé and left the room without a word. Y/N stood up and poured Gilbert and herself a cup of tea.

'This cake is very good.' She told him. ' I suggest you eat up. We  shall be leaving soon. I will call for the carriage to be ready.'

 

(A/N: _quoi_ \- what;  _ils sont très intelligents_ \- they are very intelligent)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a question: how many of you pronounce Gilbert the french way? I have the weird feeling some people say it like in English.
> 
> Comments always help me to improve my writing, or just boost my self-confidence a little... feel free to comment. :)


	5. Family forests and enchanting flowers

The sun was hiding behind a thick layer of grey clouds. A gust of cold wind picked up dry leaves from the road and scattered them in the air.  A thunder rumbled in the distance as the Beauchamps family carriage wobbled towards home .

Inside it, Y/N and Gilbert talked about their fascination with the city of New York and politics.  They shared very similar points of view and were both particularly concerned about the Irish Potato Famine . 

' I think what is happening is dreadful.' Y/N said. 'My heart breaks at the mere thought of all the innocent lives that are being lost.'

'Zey say zat nobody can say 'ow long it will continue.' Gilbert added. 'Ze British government is not resolute to end the suffering of ze Irish.'

'I only hope that it all ends soon enough.' Y/N glanced outside the carriage window. 'The last time I went to Ireland, it seemed so beautiful. The green meadows and the charming little hills. I hate to think that such heavenly place is being plagued by famine. I cannot bare to think of the children who-'

'Do not worry, Y/N,' Gilbert smiled at her, placing his warm hand on top of hers,  reassuringly . 'Tout sera bien pour les irlandais.'

Their time on the road seemed to  fly by and before they knew it, the stone walls of the manor appeared ahead of them.  The gardener, who was trimming the box shrubs, took of his hat as they approached and started waving it in the air, grinning from ear to ear . The carriage came to a stop before the stairs of the manor. Gilbert helped Y/N descend and they headed to the front door. Reaching the top, they  were welcomed by the butler, Mr Roberts.

'Miss, I hope your visit to New York has been fruitful.' He smiled  paternally .

'Indeed, Mr Roberts.' Y/N returned the smile. 'Is anybody waiting on us?'

'No, Miss,' Mr Roberts replied. 'They all went to the village. The staff had decided to use the opportunity to clean the house before winter comes-

Y/N understood that they needed to finish their work. 'We  shall walk the grounds until they return.' She looked at Monsieur Gilbert. 'Mon ami, would you like to see take a walk?'

'Mademoiselle, I cannot imagine anyssing more entertaining.'

'Mr Robert, my papers are in the carriage. Would you please inform Mary to bring them to my desk in the library?'

'Yes, Miss.'  With that said, Mr Roberts returned inside the house to keep an eye on the staff whilst Y/N and Gilbert set towards the small family forest .

* * *

The pair walked in near silence, following the neat pebble path through the forest. Y/N had looped her arm around Gilbert when a strong wind blew in their backs, causing Y/N's body to shiver like a leaf.  The Marquis was quick to notice that and  hastily took off his navy blue redingote, wrapping it around the young woman . 

'You shouldn't,' Y/N whispered, teeth clattering.

'You are cold. I am not.' Gilbert said  curtly . The continued down the path until they reached a beautiful marble mausoleum.  The outer walls  were covered in ivy which gave the impression of Mother Nature guarding the structure in her eternal embrace . Above the entrance, on the pediment,  was engraved the name Beauchamps. There were two simple words underneath: _Toujours fidèle._

'It is the family crypt,' Y/N explained.  'My great-grandfather built it after his wife passed away only three week after their arrival to America . My mother lies her, too.'

Gilbert looked down at lady Beauchamps, ''ow did she die?'

'Pneumonia.' Y/N replied. 'After my birth, she was very weak and the malady took her. I cannot forgive myself for that.'

The Marquis  was stunned , 'But you 'ave no fault.'

' I feel as though I do,' she sighed with a pained expression on her face.

'My mother died of sickness,' Gilbert said, 'it was... la Peste Blanche?'

'The White Plague,' lady Beauchamps gasped, laying a hand over her heart. 'Oh, I am so sorry, monsieur Gilbert.'

'I was very young, but I can still remember 'er frail body. My stepfazer forbade me to go in 'er room. 'e stayed wiss 'er until ze moment she died.'

'He was not infected, was he?'

''e was not. In fact,' Gilbert chuckled, ''e... is your president.'

Y/N looked at the young man who was staring  sheepishly at the top of his boots. 'Your- president Washington- you are his son?'

'Indeed,' the Marquis glanced up, smiling. 'After maman passed away he took me to his birthplace.'

'Mount Vernon.' Y/N added whilst the stunned expression did not leave her face.

'But when I wanted to study, I returned to France.'

'And now you want to move here  permanently ? I heard you mention it to Mr Jefferson.'

'George wishes me to live wiss him after 'e leaves office, but...' Gilbert appeared to be almost... unhappy with his stepfather's wish.

'It is not what you desire.'

'I want to create a place of my own in zis country, put down my own roots. I 'ave ssought about building a house by myself.'

Y/N admired his dream. It was as bold as it was inspiring. 'It sounds like quite the plan you have made, Gilbert.'

'I cannot disagree on zat, ma chère mademoiselle.' The Marquis gazed into lady Beauchamps' eyes with a true dreamer's smile.

 

(A/N:  _Toujours fidèle_ \- Always faithful; _maman_ \- mama; _ma chère mademoiselle_ \- my dear lady)

* * *

As they were walking back to the house, the greenhouses came into view and Gilbert stopped to admire them.

'I am... eh... curieux?' He furrowed his eyebrows.

'Curious.'

'Oui... what do you grow in your green'ouses?'

Y/N smiled, thrilled that he was showing interest in another one of her favourite occupations. 'Would you like to see for yourself?'

'Yes,' Gilbert replied and Y/N grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the glass winter garden.

Y/N opened the double doors and entered the main greenhouse. They  were welcomed by warmth and the intoxicating fragrance of flowers. Some of the plants were tall and touched the glass roof. There was a small fountain in the middle and a small cushion  was left on the rim. 'I usually come here to read.'

Gilbert walked about the place, observing the various flowers and bushes with sincere interest . He glanced at Y/N, smiled and continued on until he reached the pièce de résistance.

'Oh, yes, my orchids.' Y/N remarked with pride. 'Father used to say they were my mother's favourite flowers and I grow them here to...'

'Remember 'er.'

'Yes,' Y/N whispered. She reached out and stroked the petal of  one particular orchid. It was soft purple by colour and its aroma - oh, if only one could describe its aroma! It smelled sweeter than chocolate. Gilbert bent down to sniff and sighed in pure delight when the scent entered his nose.

'It is a beautiful place, Y/N.' He whispered, entranced. They shared a look which,  perhaps , lasted only a second, but to them it felt like the longest time.

Suddenly , a soft rattling sound surrounded them. Y/N looked up and saw the cascading rain bathe the outside of the greenhouse. 'W-we should head back,' she murmured in a weak voice. 'They will be expecting us for dinner.' When she opened the doors again, they  were met with a thick veil of rain and fog.

' Maybe we should run, mademoiselle.' Gilbert grinned at the young woman who blushed (completely involuntary!). He grabbed her hand, they closed the greenhouse doors and sped through the gardens.  By the time they reached the back entrance, they were soaking wet, laughing and clutching each other's hand .  _This is not so bad_ , Y/N thought  happily , but the thought soon disappear when a violent cough ripped out of her throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts anybody?


	6. Dinner surprises and unfamiliar sensations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry i kept you waiting, but my muse took a sabbatical without giving me a notice. I promise to try and update more frequently now that school is over.

Y/N had been sick only three times her entire life.  The first time was a week after she was born; when her mother had passed and her father had to find a suitable nurse since his wife never wanted one for her children .  The second time was when she was six; she had fallen victim to an unknown malady and every doctor that came to the manor would say that there was no hope for the child .  The third and last time was  just before John and Peggy's wedding; Y/N would always say that it  was brought by worrying about her present, after all she had never had to choose a wedding present by herself anymore . On the whole, she was one of the few people who could brag about having a strong, healthy body. This is why the horrid cough surprised her  immensely .

'Y/N, mon amie! Are you all right?'

'Yes,' she pulled an embroidered handkerchief from her dress' pocket and pressed it to her lips, 'I'm quite all right.'

However , Gilbert was not convinced. He led the young woman towards the kitchens, ' Maybe ze cook will know somessink to 'elp.'

When they reached the manor's kitchens they  were welcomed by warmth and the smell of a roasted meat. There was a long table in the middle of the long room which was completely bare apart from a little flower vase on top. Gilbert made Y/N sit on one of the chairs and called, 'Madame Wallace! Où êtes-vous?' 

'Ici, mon ange.' A short, buxom woman appeared in the entryway between the kitchen and the staff's dining room.  She immediately smiled at the sight of the two young people and approached them, wiping her hands on her apron . 'Mah hen miss Y/N! Whit brings yer charmin' self doon haur?' She looked her over and her eyes showed concern. 'Mah hen, ya dinnae look well.'

'I am good, Mrs Wallace.'

'She is not, Madame Wallace,' Gilbert replied  curtly . Y/N observed his posture and she  was surprised to see how much he looked like a military man, like a true general. His hands  were clasped behind his back, his feet  were planted on the ground, his back was as straight as a stick. He looked... dignified. 'I ssink zat she may need a cup of tea and a doctor to examine 'er.'

'It won't be necessary, Gilbert.' Y/N stood next to the Marquis and smiled at the cook. 'Mrs Wallace, I would like a cup of tea and nothing else. We needn't fuss.'

Mrs Wallace did not look very convinced, but she nodded, 'Weel, Ah ken whit tae dae. Aw reet, joost sit doon an' i'll brin' some jasmine tea. Ah will pit th' kettle oan.'

'Merci, Madame Wallace.'

Once they  were seated on the table, next to each other, Y/N spoke, 'You must not worry about me. It is  just a cough.'

Gilbert glanced at her and after a short deliberation, pressed his palm to her forehead. Y/N stifled the tiny gasp that threatened to leave her parted lips. His touch was gentle. His skin was  just the right amount of calloused and soft. 'It could be something bad,' he sighed, 'You are warm, mademoiselle.'

'I-It is from the running, Gilbert. I assure  I feel as right as rain.'

He smiled at her and lowered his palm to rest on her cheek. Y/N felt a very odd sensation in her stomach. Oh, dear Lord! She only hoped she wasn't about to spill the contents of her stomach in front of the admirable gentleman.

Thankfully , Mrs Wallace returned with a kettle and a small plate of biscuits. 'Thaur ye gang, loves.'

'Thank you, Mrs Wallace.'

'Thank you, Madame Wallace.'

'After ye finish, gang upstairs an' change intae somethin' dry. Tatties an' neebs will  be served in an hoor.'

The pair sipped the fragrant drink in near silence. The soft pitter-patter of rain against the windows and the cackling logs in the fireplace created a lullaby which only reminded Y/N how tired she really was. Her body ached for a rest and the tea did very little to soothe her burning throat. She looked at the Marquis who had sat back in the wooden chair. Only now did she remember that he had given her his redingote. The sleeves of his pristine white shirt were absolutely wet.

Y/N got up from her chair, pulled another one in front of the fireplace and left the redingote to dry. She searched in one of the cabinets for a towel. When she found a fairly new one, she sat back down and began patting Gilbert's shoulders, trying to soak as much rain water as she possibly could. She couldn't let him freeze.

'What is your favourite star, mademoiselle?' Lafayette asked quietly. His warm breath tickled Y/N's skin and chills ran up and down her body. She gazed into his eyes and saw an honest interest. The Marquis _needed_ to hear her answer, whatever it was. 

'Sirius,' she replied simply, 'it is the brightest star.' She smiled fondly at a memory she suddenly recalled. 'My eldest brother Abraham. He used to tell me a story that mother had told him many times.'

Lafayette did not make a move to interrupt her so she continued, 'There was this... laird of a foreign land who fell in love with a beautiful maiden. Her skin was smother than the finest silk and her eyes gleamed like the sun. The laird would travel across the land only to gaze upon her. One day he finally spoke to her and found that she was not only beautiful, but very intelligent as well.'

'The laird wanted to marry her, her father agreed, but... another man came into their lives. I cannot remember if he was a sorcerer or just a really bad person, I am telling the story by memory... and that bad man wanted the beautiful maiden for himself. Not to love and cherish her, but to own her. When she refused him, he became angry and placed a curse on her. She fell ill. The laird did not know how to save his love and she died. He was heartbroken. So he prayed to God to bring her back, but God refused. Then the laird prayed to God to take him instead, but God refused once more. The laird prayed a third time and asked that his love be transformed into a star so he could gaze upon her until the day he too would depart from his world. The angels, they were so touched by his request that their tears revived the maiden. She and the laird entwined their lives in marriage and once they died their souls turned into one. The God took that soul, placed it on the night sky and saw that it shone brighter than any other.'

Lafayette nodded, speechless, 'What an... extraordinary tale.'

'It is,' Y/N agreed. 'Of course, to the mind of science, it would seem unrealistic, but I always love to look up at that star and imagine how strong their love truly was.' Y/N sipped her tea, lost in thought. 'But then again, it is a star.'

'Did zis story inspired you to study astronomy?'

'Well... I have always been fascinated by the unknown and the night sky was most unknown to me, even now.' Lady Beauchamps explained. 'But I found that it brought me closer to a mother I never had the chance to meet,... that and her flowers.'

Lafayette did not say a word after that.

After finishing their tea and thanking Mrs Wallace, Gilbert walked Y/N to her bedroom door and once there he turned to face her with a warm look in his chocolate brown eyes, 'I  shall leave you 'ere . I 'ope to see you at dinner.'

Y/N smiled and curtsied, 'You  shall , Monsieur Gilbert.'

 

(A/N:  _Où êtes-vous?_ \- Where are you? (formal); _Ici, mon ange_ \- Here, my angel)

* * *

During the dinner the rest of the company wouldn't stop asking questions about the trip to New York. Y/N of course spoke of her work and Gilbert spoke of his fascination with the work of the Society. Still the conversation continued to circle around the fact that the two had time... alone. Y/N kept trying to avoid her father's hopeful look. She didn't want to disappoint him, but she and Gilbert were never going to get married.  They agreed to form an amicable relationship for the duration of his stay in the manor, that did not mean that she was going to fall in love with him .

After the footmen took away their empty plates, everybody moved to the library for coffee and card games . The ladies had gathered around a small table, playing Préférence.  Peggy was watching from the side, entranced by the way her sisters and cousin exchanged cards, and kept quiet, apart from the fluttering sound of her fan . The other three women would make small talk whilst following  closely their game.

The men were sitting around the fireplace, drinking Albert's famous single malt whiskey.  Alexander kept glancing in Lafayette's direction, hoping that his friend was starting to grow fonder towards his cousin .  After what he heard on the dinner table, he was certain that Gilbert's interest was not only ignited by the impressive work of the Society . To help the blooming romance as he referred to it in his head, Alexander nudged John. Without drawing unwanted attention to themselves, the two devised a brilliant plan. 

'Gentlemen,' Alexander turned to the other three, ' I feel as though we are not giving these wonderful women the attention they deserve .'

'I assure you, love,' Eliza called  gently from the table, 'we are  perfectly fine by ourselves. And the game has  just gotten interesting.'

'I do hope so,' John joined, getting up from the sofa and approaching the ladies, 'I have heard of cousin Y/N's talent for card games .'

Y/N grinned at his comment, but kept her eyes on her cards, 'Cousin John, one might not find your compliment as amusing as it is . Some may even find it offensive.'

'I  certainly did not intend to insult you, dear cousin. I only thought of pointing out your  numerous talents. Do you not agree, Gilbert, mon ami?'

Lafayette ended his conversation with Albert and looked at his friend who seemed  disturbingly smug, 'I 'ave to agree . One must always  be congratulated on zeir accomplishments.'

'Indeed!' Alexander exclaimed. He approached the  beautifully crafted forte piano in the centre of the library. 'Cousin Y/N, I remember you are also an admirable pianist.'

'I would not say so,' Y/N replied.

'Would you be so kind to play something for us?' John asked.

'I would hate to leave the ladies in the middle of the game.'

'Y/N,' Albert's  fatherly voice cut through the warm air, 'please, play something for our dear guests.'

Even though she knew there was only one guest her father wanted her to impress, she still left her seat  obediently and searched through the note sheets she owned .  Alexander decided to spice his little plan, ' Maybe you could play something with Gilbert ?'

'Alexander, it is not necessary, mon ami.'

'What a wonderful idea,' Hercules had joined, sensing immediately his friend's plan. 'Lafayette, you are a wonderful pianist as well.  I believe that if you and cousin Y/N combine your talents, you will create something divine.' John snorted at the hidden message behind Hercules' words who tried to stifle his smirk. After all he and Angelica had created about five charming divinities.

Gilbert stared at Y/N who only gave him a blushing smile and pulled the sheets for a duet. The pair sat on the piano bench, 'I am sorry if zis upsets you.' Lafayette apologised through a whisper.

'Not at all, dear monsieur. I only hope that you are as good as your companions say.'

Lafayette grinned, 'What are we playing?'

'Rondo in D Major. Schubert. I expect you are familiar.' They placed their hands above the keys. Gilbert glanced at lady Beauchamps and let a tiny smile tug on the corners of his lips. Her posture revealed the confidence that otherwise oozed from her eyes. 'Ready? One, two, three.'

Their fingers danced merrily on the keys, creating a perfect melody. The others gathered around the piano. Out of view, Alexander patted Hercules on the back and shook John's hand. When the piece ended, everybody applauded. Y/N smiled at Gilbert who bowed his head in respect.

'You are a splendid pianist, mademoiselle,' he whispered to her and Y/N felt an unfamiliar warmth rising under the skin of her cheeks. She was... blushing? Why in the Lord's name was this happening?

Y/N swiftly got up from the bench and went to Angelica, 'Cousins, I believe we have a game to continue.' But before they could take their seats around the small table, Mr Roberts walked in the library.

'Monsieur Beauchamps, your guest has arrived.'

'Ah, show him in, Roberts!' Albert replied, joyfully.

'A guest?' Y/N was puzzled, her father hadn't mentioned another guest arriving. Was it Abraham? Had he received her letter?

Through the large library door stepped the man Y/N least expected (or wanted) to be a guest of her family's. A long magenta coat and a bushy hair. It was Mr Jefferson. He shook hands with Albert and thanked him for the invitation, 'I need to apologise for my delay. The rain has grown stronger since the afternoon. I almost thought my carriage would be completely submerged.' I wish it did, Y/N thought. 'Ah, Mr Hamilton!'

'Secretary Hamilton,' Alexander corrected him through gritted teeth and Eliza had to stand beside him to try and hold him back in case he pounced on the blasted Virginian. 

'I would be surprised that you are not in office, but then again your department has been lacking... progress as of late.'

'Perhaps, if certain people started paying for labour, my department would've made progress.' Y/N remarked how her cousin clenched his fists when he replied to Jefferson who only commented about something under his nose. It took Eliza a lot of physical strength to hold Alexander still. Thankfully, Hercules and John helped contain her husband's anger.

'Lafayette, what a pleasure it is to see you again!' The two men shook hands.

'I am surprised to see you 'ere, Thomas.' Gilbert said truthfully.

'Yes,' Monsieur Beauchamps began, 'I completely forgot to tell you. I had invited Thomas to the ball and we spoke of some interesting subjects. Finally, I told him of my plans to renovate the manor.'

'Renovate?' Y/N repeated, unbelieving of her father's sudden plans.

Mr Jefferson grinned at her, 'Your father needed my expertise as an architect.' Alexander snorted at that. 'I am to be your guest for the next two or three weeks,' his grin turned menacing as he bowed, ' _lady_ Beauchamps.'

** Good Lord up above, let this be a nightmare! **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dun dun duuuuuuun* what are your thoughts?  
> please, leave comments! they really help my writing process.


	7. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but I had no idea how exactly to write the rest of the story (I knew how to continue, but writing it seemed particularly difficult). Here's chapter seven, chapter eight will be out before the new year (I hope) and the epilogue will be published in January.

‘Father,’ Y/N sighed, ‘did you not think it would be best to tell me of your plans.’

To put it mildly, lady Y/N was not content with her father’s out-of-the-blue decision to begin restorations on the manor. And invite Mr Jefferson on top pf all. A man who revelled in her displeasure. Out of all things she had rather faced, sharing a living space with the wretched man was out of the damn question.

‘Mon petit ange, I thought it would be a surprise.’ He really understood nothing of his daughter’s torment. ‘Thomas is a true gentleman who offered his services without seeking recompense.’

‘I’m sure he did,’ Y/N huffed in vexation.

‘Nonetheless, I shall pay him everything. To the last dollar.’ Monsieur Beauchamps smiled proudly; he did after all take a great pride in his family’s wealth. ‘I wanted this to be an early wedding present.’

‘...Pardon?’

‘I plan to leave the estate to you, mon ange. Once you marry, of course.’

Now, this was utterly unbelievable. ‘But... I thought that Abraham was to take charge of Beauchamps manor after your passing. I am a woman, papa, I cannot inherit!’

‘You can if I say you can,’ Monsieur Beauchamps objected. ‘And when I saw tonight’s interaction between you and Gilbert, I can begin settling the matter with my lawyer.’

‘Papa!’ Everything was going too fast. The corridor to her father’s quarters became narrower and hotter. Y/N’s corset was starting to feel tighter and tighter. ‘Papa… Gilbert and I, we do not wish to rush things. We will be satisfied with a good friendship for now.’

‘But good friendships turn into blooming romances.’ The old man smiled, remembering something of a past long gone. ‘Your dear mother, whom I loved more than life itself, was my childhood friend.’ Y/N had never heard that story. She knew her parents knew each other long before their arranged marriage, but she never could have imagined that they had been friends. ‘We grew up together. But even before we found out our parents had made the decision for us, we knew there was no other person we would rather spend our lives with.’

‘But I have known Gilbert for no more than a week, I cannot give my life away. Even if my own home is at stake.’

‘Do you love him, mon ange?’

It took Y/N a moment to ignore the building warmth in her face and collect herself. She could not deny that Gilbert was indeed a handsome man now that she had seen him up close. He was intelligent and well-mannered. And he was kind to her. There was, of course, the intimate moment they had shared in the Society’s library and in her own greenhouses amongst the orchids and the fragrant air. She remembered the dance they shared at her father’s ball; his hand on her waist, his warm breath on her cheek, his body pressed to hers… Was it just a silly infatuation or was she really beginning to _like_ the Frenchman?

‘I do find him to be… unique,’ she admitted, ‘but I cannot say more. I need to know him, papa. Everything about him… before I make my choice.’

Monsieur Beauchamps looked pensive for a moment but smiled in the end, saying, ‘I trust you, mon ange. Now go to sleep, Roberts said you were quite unwell upon your return. I wouldn’t want you to fall sick.’

‘I won’t, papa. You needn’t worry. Good night.’

‘Good night, ma fleur.’

* * *

Y/N did not realise she was walking absentmindedly towards her room until she crashed into another person. They grabbed her waist to keep her from tumbling over. A familiar masculine scent filled her nostrils.

Y/N looked up to find Gilbert’s chocolate eyes gazing into hers.

‘Forgive me,’ she chuckled awkwardly, ‘I was not minding my steps.’

‘You seemed... out of sorts, mon amie.’ He observed her features intently. Suddenly, he was met with the realisation that he was still holding the young woman in a very risqué manner. They each took a step back. Gilbert’s face contorted, ‘I am sorry you ‘ave to deal with Thomas. I really ‘ope he does not cause you any distress.’

‘If I am quite honest, Gilbert, I plan to ignore his presence altogether.’

The man grinned, ‘I am sure zis will be a battle you win.’ He bowed his head and took one of Y/N’s hands in his and pressed to his lips. Y/N sucked in a breath, her face once again heating up.

Gilbert looked up and locked eyes with lady Beauchamps. ‘Bonne nuit, Mademoiselle.’

‘Bonne nuit, Monsieur Lafayette.’

* * *

The following week and a half was one of the toughest for Y/N. She had to endure Jefferson’s endless mocking _and_ manage her time with her cousins and Gilbert. The latter seemed achievable, but Thomas was everywhere. If she were to take a stroll through the gardens, he’d be there to inspect the outside of the house. If she wanted to read a book or the materials the Society had sent her, he’d find a reason to use the library. It was a constant game of cat and mouse which she was desperately trying to win.

Her father was of no help. He was acting like starstruck with Jefferson. They would discuss the restoration whenever the Virginian wasn’t making Y/N’s days miserable. Maybe Gilbert was wrong and this was not a battle she could win.

‘What are you thinking of, cousin?’ Eliza asked, putting down her needlework. ‘Is there something troubling you?’

Y/N sighed, ‘Only Mr Jefferson’s presence.’

‘Jefferson!’ Alexander exclaimed upon entering the drawing room. ‘That man! That man!’ He proceeded to emit the most unusual sounds that were born of his disdain for the Virginian. ‘There is nothing more annoying than working with him when we’re trying to achieve something!’

‘Calm down, love,’ told him Eliza, ‘you wouldn’t want him to hear you.’

‘Hear me? To hell with him, he can come here so I can say it all to his face!’ Alexander raised his voice as if he was making sure that Jefferson could hear him.

Y/N felt a swell of pride upon hearing her cousin’s outrage; she wasn’t the only one.

‘Listen to cousin Eliza, Alexander,’ Y/N interjected, with a sly grin, ‘we shall embarrass him at dinner.’

Alexander seemed satisfied with her suggestion and sat next to his wife who was not as happy with the arrangement. ‘Y/N, dearest, please be patient with Mr Jefferson. He may be… difficult to be around-’

‘He is insufferable!’ Hamilton argued.

Eliza ignored him, ‘You concentrate on what makes you happy and pay no attention to what Jefferson says or does.’

‘Y/N?’ Lafayette’s head poked into the room and a wide grin grew on his face. ‘Zer you are! Are you ready for our walk?’

Y/N looked at Eliza who only smiled knowingly and returned to her knitting. Odd. Y/N left her book, gathered her skirts and made her way towards the Frenchman.

* * *

This had been Y/N’s most favourite activity for the past twelve days. 

If the weather was nice, and for the most part it was, they would take a long promenade around the Beauchamps estate. They even went riding a couple of times. It was a good way to learn more about the man, Y/N had thought.

At first, she noticed his posture. His back seemed to be always straight. Y/N envied him for that; he didn’t need a corset to help him achieve it. How perfectly typical of him! He would walk beside her, hands clasped behind his back, measured steps. It almost looked as if he was following a rhythm.

Next, she began to acknowledge his “physical attributes”, so-to-speak. His curly hair was never dishevelled, nor poorly styled. It was always neatly gathered at the back of his head, usually with an appropriate silk ribbon to match his clothes. His thick black lashes seemed to frame his chocolate eyes just right which only made avoiding his gaze harder. His beard, much like his hair, was always nicely trimmed. At one point, Y/N had considered asking his valet if he was using a ruler to measure the length of the little hairs. And if one is talking about Monsieur Lafayette, one cannot ignore his lips... He was indeed a handsome man, Y/N gave him that.

Gilbert de Lafayette was also a wonderful person to be around. He was no hypocrite. He truly seemed to enjoy Y/N’s company. He did not play games with her. And that was the major difference between him and the terrible Mr Jefferson.

This was the thing she was constantly repeating in her head.

‘You seem so… pensive today, mon amie,’ he noted, ‘does it have to do with a certain Virginian we-’

‘Let’s not talk about Thomas Jefferson today, mon ami,’ Y/N begged, kicking at the dead leaves underneath her feet. ‘I would rather not think of him at all.’

‘Then I shall distract you!’

‘Oh, please! Distract away!’

Lafayette stopped and looked up. Y/N followed. ‘Close your eyes,’ he whispered. Y/N complied. ‘Now breathe in the fresh air, try to make out the different sounds.’

Y/N giggled, ‘Something happened to your accent.’

‘Concentrate.’ He was stern, but she could detect the gaiety in his voice.

They remained silent for quite a while. They listened to the solitary chirping of the sparrows, the wind blowing through the naked branches of the trees.

‘It reminds me of… home,’ he murmured with a slight strain to his voice.

‘Are winters in France the same?’

‘No,’ Gilbert said, ‘ze snow falls earlier and covers everyssing i _mmédiatement_.’ He paused. ‘I remember maman’s last winter. I remember ze dress she wore, the ribbons in ‘er hair. She looked like an angel.’

‘She must have been a true beauty.’

‘You remind me of ‘er,’ Gilbert whispered. Y/N opened her eyes and found him gazing upon her with the most serene expression on his face.

‘Gilbert-’

‘LADY Y/N!’

Thomas Jefferson’s voice snapped them both out of the reverie. The young lady Beauchamps turned around, but he was nowhere in sight. Was he looking for her?!

‘Come!’ She grabbed Gilbert’s hand and set off deep into the forest. They ran, avoiding bushes and lower branches. Y/N looked back, Jefferson was still invisible to her eyes, but his voice seemed to get closer.

Soon they found themselves near the older trees in the area whose trunks were large enough to be a good hiding place. Y/N pulled Gilbert behind one of them and tried to quiet her breaths.

First they heard crunching leaves, steps coming closer. Then they heard Jefferson call Y/N’s name again.

‘Master, the lady prob’ly went back to the house.’ It was Jefferson’s servant.

‘I thought I heard…’ Y/N clutched harder at the lapels of GIlbert’s coat. ‘It was probably nothing. Let’s head back, Bill.’

When their steps disappeared, the couple released a mutual breath of relief. Y/N giggled, it was just like when she was a child, hiding from her governess. The excitement was the same.

She looked up at Gilbert, the smile still on her face and in her eyes. It faltered for a mere second. If she thought his expression serene before, now it seemed absolutely, uncontrollably… happy.

Y/N’s heart felt like it would jump right out of her chest and drop at the Frenchman’s feet. His own eyes darted from hers to her nose to her lips, as if he was wordlessly asking for a permission.

They met in the middle. Gilbert bent down to entwine their aching mouths in a searing kiss. His hands slowly but surely moved to Y/N’s waist. His touch was scorching. Their breaths mingled. The forest was suddenly not as cold as before. The tree’s trunk was not uncomfortable.

Y/N felt a very odd sensation in the pits of her womanhood, something she had never felt before. A feeling which tickled her, made her want more than simply a kiss. She gathered this must be what desire was and she was burning with it.

Gilbert’s mouth descended to her slender neck, but just as soon as his lips had been latched onto her skin he snapped back, breathing hard.

‘Forgive me,’ he panted, ‘I forgot myself.’

Y/N cupped his cheeks with her trembling hands. ‘There is nothing to forgive.’

‘I should not ‘ave-’

She shushed him.

‘Kiss me again.’

This time it was slower, more tender. Gilbert took Y/N’s hands in his much larger ones.

‘You are shaking,’ he mumbled.

‘I don’t mind.’

The exchanged one final kiss before completely pulling away from each other. Y/N was still holding his dark blue redingote. Gilbert put his hands over hers and laid a peck on her knuckles.

‘Y/N! Gilbert!’ This time it was Hercules. ‘We are expected for luncheon. Where are you?’

Y/N tried to fix her hair which had fallen out of its usual up-do and now stray locks were hanging around her face. But Lafayette stopped her. ‘Please… I like to see you this way.’ He took one of the strands in between his fingers and moved it only slightly to the side so her could bend down once more to steal a kiss.

‘Gilbert!’ Hercules was getting much closer now.

Y/N pulled away. ‘We must go.’ She smoothed the wrinkles in her dress.

As she was about to turn and leave, Gilbert caught her hand and said, ‘Meet me in the greenhouse at two o’clock.’

Y/N felt excited. She supposed they were going to continue with their usual afternoon reading session, but this time it could be different. One thing was sure, she was desperate to feel Gilbert’s lips on hers again.

Without saying anything else, she eagerly nodded.

* * *

The luncheon was too long for Y/N’s taste. Her heart kept hammering through every course the footman put before her. And whenever she would look around the table, it was either Gilbert’s or Jefferson’s eyes on her. She obviously preferred the former and most of the time would respond with a tiny curve of the lips. The clock on the fireplace was ticking and with every second she knew two o’clock was getting closer.

‘Y/N, will you join me for a single game of cards in the parlour when we are finished?’ Angelica asked.

Y/N nodded, ‘I don’t see why not, but It will have to be only one. But I shall retire to my chambers after that, I am feeling a bit poorly.’

It wasn’t a lie; she was feeling lightheaded since the morning, but decided to use this as an excuse to avoid Jefferson for the rest of the afternoon.

‘Would you like me to send for the doctor, mon ange,’ her father asked.

‘There is no need, papa. I will have a short rest and maybe read a book.’

This seemed to be enough to settle their curiosity.

* * *

Some of the orchids had started to wither. Y/N observed them with sadness. Well, everything had its seasons, especially her orchids.

She was about to check the deep purple ones when the greenhouse’s glass door creaked open and Lafayette stood there, tall and dashing as ever.

Y/N’s heart began to gallop once more when she saw him. He took off his top-hat and held it close to his chest. The two slowly made their way towards the small fountain and sat on the marble rim, close to each other.

Gilbert left his hat and cupped Y/N’s face, drawing it closer to his own. He took his time gazing into her eyes. He then pressed his lips to her like he had done in the forest. Y/N herself placed her palms over his hands and tilted her head. She shook with excitement.

When Lafayette pulled back he asked, ‘Do I make you uncomfortable? Why do you tremble so?’

Y/N took his face in her hands, ‘There is nothing you can do that can make me uncomfortable.’ She smiled. ‘I feel… I don’t even know how to describe it.’ Then she pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes. ‘I feel as thought you can make me happy and sad for all eternity.’

‘Why sad?’

‘Because I think if you kiss me again, I will have no other choice but to surrender myself to you.’

Lafayette laughed breathlessly. ‘I would never ask you to surrender yourself to me.’

Y/N remained silent. Her body was one tumultuous wave of ecstasy. She knew not of any other living thing that could feel the way she felt in that very moment.

‘Y/N,’ Gilbert’s voice wavered, ‘I ‘ave… thought over… our decision to be good friends and… I cannot say I want the same… thing anymore.’

Y/N looked at him inquiringly, ‘What do you mean?’

‘I want you, us, to be… more.’ Gilbert took her hands in his and ran his thumb across her knuckles. ‘If you do become my wife, I would spend the rest of my life cherishing you more than ze air in my lungs, I will respect you more than any flag or country, I will love you until ze end of time.’

Y/N was speechless. It was true, she had read of such love-driven words only in novels, but she had never thought they could exist in reality.

‘Don’t give me your answer right away,’ he said. ‘It can wait a day or two, but… in the end, I wish to know wether you wish to bound your soul to mine, Mademoiselle.’

‘I will give you my answer tomorrow,’ she replied, ‘right here, same time as today. Is that all right?’

Lafayette kissed her, overjoyed, ‘It is perfect.’

 

What the two lovers fail to suspect was another person who observed the entire exchange between them with brewing anger. Thomas Jefferson turned on his heel and returned to the house with only dark thoughts on his mind.

* * *

The next morning, Y/N woke up with a soreness in her throat and a dull ache in her head. She groaned and rolled over. But this didn’t diminish her pain. She felt nauseous.

‘Miss?’ It was Mary. ‘Is something wrong?’

‘No, Mary,’ Y/N replied, ‘can you bring my breakfast to my room. I’m not feeling very well.’

‘Of course, Miss.’ Mary bowed. ‘Should I tell Monsieur Beauchamps?’

Y/N just shook her head and pulled her sheets to her chin. Why did her room get so cold all of a sudden?

Time seemed to drag and a minute felt like an hour. Y/N was constantly hit with a wave of insufferable heat or teeth-shattering coldness. Sweat began to glisten across her skin. She was losing and gaining consciousness for what felt like forever. At one point she tried to eat some of the food Mary had brought, but her mouth didn’t seem to want to chew, nor swallow anything. Thank goodness Mary was still keeping up the lie that it was all just a minor malaise and not a terrible, horrible fever. Y/N was sure it was a fever. She had read enough medical books - including her brother Michael’s - to know the symptoms to pneumonia. She knew that this could be dangerous, but was not going to let the illness take her strength. She was going to stay in bed and rest until the fever had passed. After all, she had endured much harsher diseases.

Oh, but she worried so much about her meeting with Gilbert. And she had not yet come to a conclusion whether to turn him away or to except his proposal. It was so wonderful that he was willing to give her the freedom to choose and she was not going to throw that away.

Thinking about it, Y/N asked herself what her mother would have advised her. From all the stories she had heard about the daring Scottish lass Elizabeth, she already knew that her mother would have wanted her to follow her heart’s desire. And what Y/N’s heart wanted more than anything was the blasted Frenchman who stole it in the first place.

But for now Y/N had to grip her sheets and pray that the fever would brake before two o’clock.

* * *

Gilbert was worried when Y/N did not appear at breakfast. Mary, her maid, assured him that everything was all right and lady Beauchamps was just feeling a little under the weather.

Speaking of the weather, during the evening the harsh wind which pounded against the outer walls of the manor had brought snow. The grounds were slowly turning milky white as if Nature was laying a thick blanket over the earth.

The four friends - him, Alexander, Hercules and John - who had plans to practice fencing again, were now gathered around the fireplace in the small library. However, Lafayette was too busy with his own thoughts to listen when the others were talking.

‘Gilbert!’ Alex had resorted to shouting his name.

‘I can hear you well, mon ami,’ Gilbert scolded him, ‘there is no need to yell.’

‘Did my ears just deceive me or did our own friend and French as wine of Champagne just speak without an accent.’ Hercules seemed to find it all so amusing. ‘What is going on, Gilbert? Don’t tell me that little cousin Y/N has something to do with this.’

Lafayette looked into the fire again. Maybe he was losing his accent because of her. They spent most of their time conversing in English and he was growing accustomed to her manner of speech.

‘I think she is a reason for something bigger than the loss of one’s accent,’ Alexander observed with glee. ‘You are falling in love, Lafayette.’

Lafayette gave the three of them a look that answered them. ‘He is not falling.’ John was stunned. ‘He is already in love with her.’

‘I proposed to her,’ Lafayette said and it felt just so natural. Like saying ‘I love spring’ or ‘My favourite colour is green’.

His friends seemed even more overjoyed than him. The three exclaimed, praising him. Hercules even shook his hand.

‘She has not yet given me an answer.’

Alexander waved his hand dismissively, ‘If Y/N was not already sure of her answer or did not wish to marry you, she would have given you a reason.’

‘Perhaps a slap to the face,’ John chuckled.

‘Or a fist,’ Hercules added.

The clock struck half past one.

‘Excuse me, mes amis,’ Lafayette got up from his armchair, ‘but I have a very important meeting.’

Watching his retreating, Hercules spoke, ‘We are watching our future cousin.’

* * *

Mary wasn’t sure if she could disturb lady Beauchamps, but the letter in her hands seemed too important to ignore. She knocked and once she heard the soft “come in” se pushed the door. Y/N was still in the same position since the morning although she looked slightly better. 

The young women smiled at each other and Mary came closer to the bed.

‘Miss,’ she began whilst sitting down next to Y/N, ‘Mister Jefferson asked me to give you this.’

Y/N sat into a more comfortable position and took the piece of paper in her hands.

 

_Lady Beauchamps,_

_I am aware this latter with catch you unprepared but I am anxious to make my feelings known to you._

_I have observed you from afar and marvelled at your God-given goods. I find you to be pleasing to the eye and wish to offer you the chance to become my wife. I can assure you that I can give you a life filled with the luxury you have grow used to under your father’s roof._

_I await your response as soon as I see you._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Thomas Jefferson_

 

Y/N laughed. She didn’t know what else to do. This was a joke. A practical joke Jefferson had decided to play on her.

‘What is it, milady?’ Mary asked.

Y/N looked up from Jefferson’s letter, ‘He wants me to marry him!’

‘What?’

‘He says so,’ she found it hard to contain her giggles. ‘I cannot think of anything more absurd.’

’You will not accept.’

‘Of course not, Mary. I would rather die than to subject my life to that man. Can you even believe it?! Me! Marry him!’

‘When are you going to tell him?’

‘Immediately.’ Y/N started getting up, but hear a noise from the corridor which stopped her. ‘What was that?’

‘Perhaps Neige knocked over another vase.’

‘Yes,’ Y/N’s dizziness prevented her from making another move until the room had stopped spinning.

‘Miss, I think you need more rest.’

‘No, Mary,’ Y/N groaned, grabbing her maid’s hand. ‘Help me to the vanity, will you? I must go to the greenhouse. A very important business to settle.’

* * *

Lafayette felt his knees go soft and he urgently needed to sit down. The staircase was the closest. He took a seat at the top and let his eyes follow the steps and railing.

He had decided to fetch Y/N from her room and take her to the greenhouse. Who could blame him? He was worried about her and wanted to make sure she was all right. But no-one could prepare him for what happened when he reached her chambers’ door.

Lafayette tried to think it rationally, but there was no other explanation. He was wrong about Y/N. He was wrong thinking she wanted to become his wife.

Upon returning to the library, Gilbert ignored his friends’ hopeful expressions and sat back down in his armchair.

‘I am leaving.’ Gilbert stated, defeated.

‘What? Why?’ Alexander exclaimed.

‘Please, mes amis,’ Lafayette pinched the bridge of his nose. He wanted to save his pride, or what was left of it…

‘But Y/N…?’

‘John! Lady Beauchamps does not want me here anymore. She does not wish to wed me. I am leaving!

The four remained silent. Hercules felt the happiness he had felt at the prospect of his best friend and his cousin-in-law’s marriage melt away and now he felt only disappointment.

‘Where will you go?’

‘Y/N- Lady Beauchamps and I had made a stop at an inn on our way back from New York. It is not far from here.’

‘Are you sure?’ Hercules asked, hoping his friend would at least think things through. But Lafayette had decided.

‘I am going to alert my valet we are leaving and… bid my farewell to Albert.’

With that the saddened man left the library which now felt colder and less welcoming to him.

* * *

Albert was shocked by Lafayette’s decision. He truly hoped a marriage proposal would come soon, but he was wrong. Nevertheless, he sent off his friend with a blessing and an aching heart. 

Before Gilbert left, he sat down to write a short letter and gave it to Monsieur Beauchamps. ‘There is a… crate in the servants’ hall that arrived secretly yesterday. Give it to Y/N as a… farewell gift from me with this letter.’

Albert nodded, ‘I will be sure to do so, mon ami. Safe travels and may God bless you.’

Gilbert tried not to look as gloomily as he felt in that very moment. He glanced at the staircase; he had watched her come up and down the same stairs for two weeks. Now it seemed as if she was no longer there. She did not even come to say goodbye.

Lafayette climbed into the carriage, followed by his three friends who had decided to spend the night at the inn with him. They were going to try and lift his spirits up before the day was done and return in the morning.

With one last look to the manor, Lafayette told the driver to go and the carriage pulled them forward, but in the same time away from the place where he thought he had found love. How foolish!

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when Y/N asked Mary to help her get dressed. She was a bit late, but Gilbert was going to forgive her. The fever had not broken completely, but at least the shaking had stopped. It only got worse when Mary began tightening her corset. The little air she had in her lungs began to disappear, her vision began to play tricks on her and it was too hard to keep her balance so Y/N held tightly to the chair in front of her.

Y/N was relieved upon entering the hallway. She used one hand to the wall as a guidance and as a support in case her legs began to shake again.

She was near the stairs now. All of a sudden, Peggy appeared out of nowhere, angry.

‘Why did you send poor Lafayette away?’

‘Wha- Gilbert? What on earth are you talking about, Peggy?’

‘The four of them left about thirty minutes ago,’ she explained. ‘John, Hercules, Alexander joined Gilbert whom I had never seen so saddened. Now, I understand you treasure your freedom, but there was no need to break the poor man’s heart.’

‘Break his heart? Wait, why would Gilbert leave? When did he decide that? I was going to meet him in the greenhouse.’

‘Him and the others left in a hurry. Lafayette looked so sad, Y/N. What happened between you two? I thought you were beginning to like him.’

Y/N felt the weight of it all crushing her. It didn’t help that her fever was still holding her in a tight grasp. She needed to find her father first.

She literally ran down the stairs, nearly missing a few steps on her way. When her feet touched the ground floor, she crashed into none other than Thomas Jefferson.

‘Ah, Y/N!’ He smirked. ‘Did you receive my letter?’

YN was on the verge of losing control of herself. ‘Yes, and I refuse.’

‘You refuse?’ He seemed almost shocked.

‘I refuse, because I can think of no greater misfortune than to give my life to a blasted slave owner.’

Jefferson grasped her upper arm and pulled her harshly to his body. ‘Listen to me, you spoiled little girl. I can give you everything that Frog cannot.’

He didn’t get to finish because Y/N’s hand landed on his cheek with a loud clap. Jefferson touched the sore spot and looked at the young woman with a stupefied gaze, ‘How dare you?’

‘How dare I?! Ever since the first time we met, you have been nothing but horrid towards me. You have never respected me. And for mere two weeks this Frog as you call him showed me more kindness than I deserved.’

Y/N walked past him, going towards her father’s study when Thomas muttered, ’Doesn’t matter. He is gone now.’

‘Not if I can change that.’

* * *

‘Father!’

Monsieur Beauchamps was sitting at his desk, looking more tired than ever before. ‘Mon ange.’

‘Why have you let Gilbert leave?’

‘Ma petite, he wanted to leave. He did not explain why, but…’ he got up from his chair and walked towards a large crate which was pushed into the corner of the room, ‘he wanted you to have this as a… farewell gift.’

Y/N walked up to the wooden box and pushed the lid open.

Inside was a beautiful brass telescope. It was smaller than the one than the one in the Society, but it was almost like a copy to the original. Y/N pressed a hand to her lips and felt her insides jump. He bought her a telescope.

‘Mon ange?’ Her father touched her shoulder and held out an envelope to her. ‘He wanted me to give you this.’

 

_My dearest Y/N,_

_For the past two weeks you have shown me the meaning of love and understanding. I cannot express how grateful I am to have met you._

_Even though you may not want me as your husband, I will always hold the memories of our time together close to my heart. I will never stop loving you, Y/N._

_And even when one day you marry another and gaze upon his children, I will still hold onto the thought that I felt something incredible when we kissed in your family’s forest and in your own greenhouse._

_May God be with you, Y/N Beauchamps. I hope you live a full and happy life._

_Yours eternally,_

_Gilbert_

 

‘Father,’ Y/N whispered with tears in her eyes, ‘I must find him.’

‘But he already left, mon ange. The inn is too far and the weather is getting worse.’

Y/N huffed, but was suddenly struck by a brilliant idea. Well, it was rather foolish, but brilliant. ‘The inn you say…’ She dropped the letter and rushed towards the side door which led to the stables. She grabbed a cloak which was draped on an old hanger next to the door.

‘Y/N, stop! You cannot go after him.’

‘Father,’ Y/N stopped him. The door was open and the cold winter air rushed inside the house, ‘sometimes a woman must do insane things for the man she loves.’

Albert gasped, ‘You… love him?’

‘I adore him, papa.’

Before Monsieur Beauchamps could stop his daughter, she was already outside, making her way towards the stables. The snow soaked into her shoes and her toes were freezing. Y/N entered her horse’s stall and caressed his long mane.

‘Forgive me, my darling, but you must help me.’ She swiftly saddled her horse and left the stables as soon as the poor animal was ready.

The wind was cold. It was seeping through her clothes and biting her flesh. The snow was beating down on her, but she clutched the reins and kicked the horse’s sides to usher it forward. A strong current grabbed her cloak and ripped it from her shoulders, sending it flying into the night. The horse whimpered and slowed its pace, Y/N encouraged him, repeating they were getting closer.

A light appeared on the horizon. The inn!

 _Please be there,_ she prayed, _please, my darling!_

* * *

Lafayette stood next to the fireplace, holding a glass of whiskey. He stared down the flames as if they were the ones guilty for his sour mood. He lifted the glass to his lips and took a long gulp, the liquid burning its way down his throat. He winced and put it on top the fireplace. 

A flash in the fire and one of the flames seemed to resemble Y/N’s hair when they were running in the forest. Lafayette remembered that her usual bun had fallen apart, her pendant braids were loose, strands of hair were hanging around her face. She looked divine in the midday light. Gilbert felt a squeeze in his chest, his heart was aching. He wanted so badly to be angry, to shout and brake things. But there was no point. Losing his temper could not change the sorry situation he was in.

The thing was Y/N had no fault. She was a free spirit, Gilbert knew that. He was starting to understand her reason to turn him away. But call his proposal absurd. Why, why would she call it absurd after the thing she said in the greenhouse?

‘Gilbert, if you wish to leave in the morning you better head to your room. It’s getting late.’

Lafayette glanced at Hercules who was giving him his signature mother hen look. ‘You go rest. I will stay for another drink.’ He waved at the bartender who only nodded and left the glass he had been cleaning.

‘Laf, you have to rest,’ Alexander pleaded.

‘Alexander, I do not want to-‘

The door burst open and the wind rushed inside the inn. On the doorstep stood Y/N, covered in snow, her dress soaking wet, hair sticking to her face. Her lips were trembling - god, her entire body was trembling!

Lafayette stared at her, she stared back. They both were shocked by the other’s presence.

Just when he was about to speak, Y/N opened her mouth and muttered, ‘Gilbert…’ and just as suddenly as she had entered the inn, Y/N let out a sign of relief and fell to the floor, losing consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought about the chapter! :)


	8. Proposals, proposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as promised, chapter eight.  
> If there are any outlander fans here, you will definitely enjoy this one.  
> Thank you for the lovely comments!  
> Enjoy! :)

Lafayette thought his heart had stopped for a moment when Y/N fell before his eyes. Her body was on the floor, unmoving, and the only thing on his mind was fear. He ran to her and gathered her in his arms. She was cold, so cold, but when he pressed his ear to her chest he recognised the slow thumping of her heart.

‘We need to take her back to the manor,’ he turned to the others and the former soldiers followed his order without a second thought. Hercules ran to fetch the coach and Gilbert’s valet, Alexander went to pay the bartender and John said he was going to find the town’s doctor.

Lafayette picked up Y/N and brought her outside. His carriage was ready, thank god, he wasted no time and climbed inside, holding Y/N’s small form to his chest. She was rapidly growing hot, her skin was sticky with sweat and her breathing was erratic.

‘She has fever!’ His voice trembled with worry.

‘John must be on his way with the doctor. We are almost there, mon ami, she’ll be all right.’

Alexander’s words were proved right when the carriage came to a stop and the door was opened by Albert whose face was contorted by fear. He looked at his daughter and let out a shaky breath. Gilbert told him to step aside so he could bring Y/N into the house. He then rushed past her cousins, past the staff members, past Jefferson. Monsieur Beauchamps pointed him in the direction of Y/N’s room and followed the Frenchman without another question. Lafayette knew he had about a thousand things to ask, but neither one had the strength, nor desire to discuss. There were more important problems at hand.

Inside Y/N’s room, Lafayette wasted no time and made his way towards the bed. Mary, who thankfully had kept her calm the entire time, hastily pulled the sheets so Lafayette could lower her down. They covered her and tucked her in tight. Y/N was violently shaking now and her skin was once again stone cold.

‘Where is the doctor?!’ Lafayette yelled, looking around the numerous faces gathered in the chamber.

John’s voice was heard down the hallway and growing louder, getting closer, ‘We’re here!’

He ran in the room and pushed people out of the way. Behind him came a slender, black-haired woman with an ivory dress to match her milky white skin. Her grey eyes observed Y/N’s form as if she were making an immediate examination.

‘This is not the doctor! Where is Dr Benedict?’ Jefferson exclaimed angrily.

‘Roger was indisposed,’ the woman replied calmly, ‘he sent me in his stead.’

‘I advise that you trust her.’ A handsome ginger man appeared right next to the tall woman. He spoke with a distinct Scottish accent. ‘My wife is an experienced healer. She can help the young lady Beauchamps.’

Thomas was about to protest, but Albert interrupted him, ‘Mr Jefferson, if you further obstruct this woman from healing my daughter, I will personally remove you from this estate.’

Jefferson was positively startled by the older man’s outburst and shut his mouth. The woman nodded in Monsieur Beauchamps direction, he simply took a step back so she could walk around the bed and sit on Y/N’s left side. Lafayette watched as the female healer pressed her knuckles to her forehead, then put her fingers on her neck, mumbling something to herself.

Upon feeling the wetness of her clothes, she said to Mary, ‘Help me undress her.’

The room suddenly got restless and the men politely excused themselves, then Angelica led her sister’s and Albert outside, trying to persuade him that he needed to calm his nerves.

Gilbert was about to turn around and leave, but the woman stopped him. ‘We’ll need an extra hand.’

He glanced at Y/N then back at the woman and nodded. She smiled at him and turned to her husband, ‘Jaime, get me a basin with cold water, some cloths and ask the family’s cook to brew some peppermint tea.’ The ginger-haired man - Jaime - bobbed his head and exited the room.

‘Help me lift her up,’ the woman instructed Lafayette who sat on the bed and put one arm around Y/N’s waist and the other behind her shoulders. Mary then helped remove her bodice and petticoat. Gilbert averted his eyes, instead looking at the healer who was starting to unfasten the corset’s strings. When the corset was off, the woman looked at Gilbert and whispered, ‘I am Claire.’

‘My name is Gilbert.’

‘Gilbert, are you her husband?’

‘I am her… she is- was my intended.’

‘We’ll have to work with that,’ she sighed. ‘Well, Gilbert, you are about to see more than you’ve bargained for, but I really do need you to hold her up while me and her maid remove her chemise. All right?’

Gilbert felt himself nod, although he felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. After all no man in polite society was allowed to see woman without her clothes unless she was his wife.

Claire pulled the chemise while Mary was waiting with a fresh one. They changed the garment and discarded all the wet clothes. Just then Claire’s husband returned with everything she told him to fetch. She then wrapped one of the bigger towels around Y/N’s hair to dry it, then used a smaller one which she sank into the cold water and put it over Y/N’s forehead.

‘Gilbert,’ Claire turned to him, ‘lady Beauchamps has pneumonia. She is lucky that it’s nothing serious, but we’ll have to keep her in bed for a while. The wet towel will hopefully lower her body temperature and rid her of the fever. Now, the peppermint tea,’ Jaime held up a steaming cup and handed it to his wife, ‘is good for her throat. We’ll have to make her drink it from time to time. But it has to be hot.’ She turned to Mary. ‘I’m sorry I never asked your name.’

‘It’s Mary, miss.’

‘Mary, I will need you to keep the fire going and keep the tea warm.’

Just then Y/N’s eyes cracked open and she began to call out Lafayette’s name. First it was almost inaudible, but soon her whispers grew louder and more desperate. ‘Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert.’

‘She’s having hallucinations.’ Claire looked at the man in question, giving him a sympathetic look. ‘Talk to her from time to time. She may be unconscious, but she’ll need to hear a familiar voice.’

‘I doubt it will change anything.’

‘People with pneumonia usually call the names of people close to their hearts. If it is you who she’s calling for then you are most certainly very important to her.’

Gilbert looked down at the woman who had his heart in her hands since the moment he stepped inside her home. A tiny part of him knew he needed to stay and care for her; it knew he could not leave her, not when she needed him most. So he ignored the pang in his chest and took Y/N’s small hand in his and held it close to his chest.

* * *

At some point during the night, Lafayette felt Y/N squeeze his hand and his eyes snapped open. He looked at her waiting for a sign she was waking up. Her lids fluttered and her head turned to him.

‘Gilbert.’

‘I am here, mademoiselle.’

‘You left me, my love.’

His heart jumped at her words. ’I am not leaving, _mademoiselle_. You will be all right.’

She tried to smile but just as soon as she had woken up, she lost drifted back into a deep sleep.

* * *

A sparrow landed on the windowsill and soon after that the fever broke. Claire made another cup of tea and asked Gilbert to lift Y/N’s head so she could help her drink it. She was as gentle as possible, parting her lips to pout the liquid between them, then closing her mouth and holding her nose. _It activates the swallowing reflex_ , she had explained to him.

A few hours later, around seven o’clock, Y/N finally woke up.

She opened her eyes, smiled and said, ‘Good morning.’

Claire told Jaime to get her father who was surely going to be happy to see that his daughter was going to be all right. Not long after the Scotsman had left the room, Albert ran in with dishevelled hair and clothes, but also bearing the largest smile on his face. ‘Mon ange! How are you feeling?’

‘All right, papa. I am sorry I caused such distress,’ Y/N said quietly and Albert burst into tears, enveloping his child in a tight hug. The young woman laughed but held her father close. She glanced up, above Albert’s shoulder, and saw Lafayette looking expectantly back at her. _He really_ is _here,_ she thought with glee.

Her father pulled back and Claire stepped up, smiling down at her patient. She introduced herself and Y/N expressed her gratitude for her aid. ‘If you remain in bed for the day, I believe tomorrow you will be even better. Mary will make sure you have peppermint tea every hour or so.’

‘Thank you, doctor.’

‘There is no need to thank me,’ the older woman replied, ‘try to rest and keep your strength.’

Albert offered to see them off and he, Claire and her husband left the room.

Y/N watched Gilbert who seemed to be ignoring her eyes and instead observing the embroidered shapes in her curtains. ‘Gilbert, I-‘

She was interrupted by her cousins barging in, squealing like mad, still in their nightgowns, hairs flying about them. They all ran to her and jumped on her bed, hugging her and kissing her cheeks. Y/N could not lie, she was happy to see them too, but she was anxious to speak with Lafayette who had apparently left the room.

* * *

Just as Claire had predicted, Y/N was much better the following day.

She walked around her room after waking up and when Mary came in, Y/N requested her clothes be brought up so she could join the others for breakfast.

As she descended the staircase with Mary, Y/N found that on the small table at the bottom of the stairs was a pot with blooming orchids. She did not know who had left the beautiful gift. She admired the soft petals and large leaves, then the ornate ceramic pot they were in.

‘They were left by Monsieur Lafayette last night.’

‘Is he still here?’

‘He should be having breakfast with the rest of your family.’

Y/N felt even stronger now and pulled her maid forward, eliciting a surprised yelp from her.

When the two entered the dining hall, Y/N thanked Mary for the helped and made her way towards her usual spot on her father’s left side. Thankfully, due to some urgent business, Jefferson had left which only brought Y/N great happiness.

‘Good morning,’ she said cheerfully.

‘Good morning,’ the all replied, except for Gilbert whose eyes following her with expectancy and even worry. Y/N thought of confronting him, but kept to herself and dug into the plate of omelette before her.

* * *

They were about to retreat to the parlour, when Y/N asked Gilbert to join her for a walk outside. Albert heard and was initially worried, but when his daughter assured him she was going to dress accordingly to the weather (and gave him a knowing look), he easily agreed.

 

The two were walking down the same path they had taken after the trip to New York. Now the ground was covered in snow, the branches were covered in a layer of frost and the only two colours in that wintery wilderness were Lafayette’s blue coat and Y/N’s emerald dress. She had looped an arm around his right one and was walking close to him.

‘You have been avoiding me, monsieur.’

Lafayette’s steps haltered for a second before he continued. ‘I thought you did not want me there in the first place.’

‘What an awful thought.’

‘It’s not my fault,’ he argued, ‘after what I heard you say to your maid that day, I thought you did not want me anymore.’

‘Say what to my maid?’

‘You said it was “absurd”.’

Y/N stopped completely and looked at him. ‘I was referring to Mr Jefferson’s letter.’

‘And what letter that might be?’

‘He wrote me a letter which was his… marriage proposal to me.’ She explained. ‘I believe that what you have heard is my displeasure with him, not with you.’

Lafayette was speechless.

‘Did you really think I would speak ill behind your back.’

‘I- I could not- I did not think-‘

‘Gilbert,’ she interrupted his ramblings, ‘I love you.’

‘You- you love me?’

‘Yes,’ she took a step towards him, ‘for quite some time now. I tried to push these feelings down, but… Gilbert, I could not lie to myself.’

Lafayette’s eyes revealed only the tempest inside his soul. He looked ecstatic. He too stopped forward and the two were merely inches apart.

‘So… may I ask my question, mademoiselle?’

‘You may, monsieur.’

He was about to kneel, but a voice shouted, ‘Y/N!’

She looked down the road and found her eldest brother Abraham walking hurriedly in their direction.

‘Abraham! What are you doing here?’

‘I received your letter. I am sorry it took so long to get here, I was in Canada and they had to re-post your letter.’ Abraham’s eyes moved to Lafayette who was most confused. ‘You! I have no idea where you came from, but if you make my sister uncomfortable-‘

‘Abraham!’ Y/N shrieked, pulling back her brother. ‘It’s all right!’

Abraham became more confused than the Frenchman in front of him. ‘I do not understand you.’

‘Go find papa,’ she grinned, ‘and tell him to go speak with Father James.’

The older Beauchamps sibling seemed hesitant. He looked between the two and nodded, finally catching his sister’s meaning, ‘Yes… will do.’

When the two were left alone, Gilbert looked at Y/N with a questioning gaze. ‘What was that about?’

‘It is a long story,’ she laughed. ‘You were about to…’

‘Oh, yes.’

Y/N stopped him. ‘Sorry, I just don’t want you to ruin your trousers.’

‘I don’t mind,’ he smiled and knelt in the snow. He held her hands in his and looked at her with adoration. ‘Mademoiselle Y/N Beauchamps, I am humbly asking you - with every piece of my being - to become my wife. I promise to cherish and respect you. I promise to love you with all my heart and soul. I promise to be faithful to you and only you. Will you take me? Even though I am just a foreigner.’

Y/N felt like crying, ‘I am terribly fond of foreigners.’

‘Well?’

‘Yes,’ she exclaimed, ‘yes, dear god!’

Lafayette’s face broke into a large grin, he stood up and gathered her in his arms, colliding his lips with hers. Y/N’s tears of joy trickled down her cheeks and mixed with Lafayette’s. She held his face between her palms and wiped away the wetness. Then she pulled him in and placed a soft peck on his forehead, whispering, ‘I love you, Gilbert de Lafayette.’

‘I love you just as much, Y/N Beauchamps.’

 

Oh, what a truly magical moment this one was!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, comments help.   
> If you have nothing nice to say then don't read my story. I accept only constructive criticism.


	9. Epilogue

It was a warm day in May and all the trees were blooming.

The Beauchamps estate garden was full of colours and scents. The old oak tree was once again crowned and stood proudly above all other plants. Neige was patrolling the grounds, looking around for stray mice or absentminded birds. The breeze carried the faint sound of music, coming straight from the town which was celebrating the joyous occasion.

Everybody in the area knew that the young lady Beauchamps was getting married to the Marquis de Lafayette and - naturally - everybody was invited. From the butcher to the other members of the higher class.

All of Y/N’s six brothers had travelled from afar to attend their dear sister’s wedding. Abraham had taken his wife Caroline and their children. Albert Jr. had come all the way from the East Indies with his two sons. Cornelius - the first book worm o the family - had left the quiet of his capital city office to attend. Ulysses, after managing to finalise his second divorce, was now happily returning to his home town. The twins Elias and Erasmus arrived on the very last day, both bringing their large families.

Y/N stood at her window, still in her silk night gown, gazing down at the busy footmen and maids who were preparing the grounds for the wedding reception. An extravagance, really!, Y/N would think to herself, but her father wanted to spare no expense.

Speaking of the Honourable Monsieur Albert Beauchamps, he was overjoyed at the prospect of his youngest (and stubbornest) child finally settling down. And with a man of a high statute at that! To be fair Gilbert de Lafayette was not only the most well suited candidate, he seemed truly in love with Y/N, and to Albert that was of utmost importance.

‘Good morning, Miss,’ Mary greeted happily, followed by the seamstress.

Y/N smiled at her, ‘Good morning, Mary.’

* * *

The seamstress was very popular in New York. She was - according to Monsieur Albert - the best one in the whole of America. Apparently, after the Queen of England had decided to wear an all-white dress to her wedding, every other bride wanted the same. Needless to say, Y/N’s wedding was following all the latest trends.

The wedding dress was unpretentious. The seamstress was not very happy, but Y/N had seen fit to put her foot down and demand a simple dress. She did not want to be extravagant. To her this day was only a proof to the whole world that there was only one man in this world she wanted to love. And that man was her darling Gilbert.

Nonetheless, the cut was modern. The sloping shoulders were decorated with an intricate lace. The cream white silk skirt was pushed up by at least two petticoats which gave it the bell-shape silhouette. The finishing touch were the delicate white gloves and the small ecru fan, dangling on a string from Y/N’s wrist.

Just as they were making the final touches, there was a knock at the door. Mary went to open it and in came Albert who stopped the moment he saw his daughter.

‘Hello, papa.’ Y/N grinned at her father who was looking her up and down, disbelieving.

‘Mon ange… you are exquisite!’

‘Thank you, papa. Madame Pauline deserves all the credit.’ She nodded towards the seamstress. ‘She was kind enough to agree with all my conditions.’

‘Miss Beauchamps, you are my most demanding client, but I must say that you are also the best dressed. Monsieur Lafayette will have nowhere else to look.’

The two women laughed. Mary called Madame Pauline outside, leaving father and daughter to share a few moments alone.

Albert walked up to his daughter, asking her to sit in the chair before her mirror. The young woman complied, looking at her father’s reflection. She noted the tears glistening in his eyes, but decided to keep that knowledge to herself.

‘I wish your mother were here, Y/N,’ he began, fiddling with a wooden box Y/N had never seen before. ‘She would have been so proud to see you.’

Y/N touched her fathers trembling hand. ‘She is watching from the Heavens, papa. I can feel it.’

Albert nodded and finally opened the box. ‘She wore this to our wedding day. I saw it only fitting that you should wear it to yours.’ He took out a small, delicate tiara. It was absolutely beautiful: two thin silver bands twirled around each other, decorated with milky white porcelain flowers.

‘You know orchids were her favourite flowers.’

‘Mine, too.’

Albert placed the tiara on top of Y/N’s head. The light reflected in the glassy material of the flowers, forming light spots on Y/N’s bedroom walls.

She observed herself in the mirror. The dress, the tights curls around her forehead, her mother’s tiara. Her chin was proudly turned upwards. For the first time in her life, Y/N felt absolutely, undoubtedly beautiful.

‘I will wait for you downstairs, ma petite.’ Albert kissed the top of his daughter’s head and quietly left the chambers.

Y/N got up from the chair and moved once again to the window. She pulled the curtain to the side, her eyes turning from the gathered people below to the corner of the balcony. She smiled, thinking of the night before when she and Gilbert had sneaked to share a brief moment together.

* * *

After dinner, they were told that they had to follow tradition, meaning the groom was not allowed to see his bride before the ceremony. But for the two lovers that was a challenge. As Gilbert was kissing her hand, bidding her a good night, he sneaked a small piece of paper into her palm. 

_Meet me on the balcony after everybody goes to bed_

_Your Gilbert_

Y/N was madly excited. Breaking traditions was not something new to her. After all, she was a female astronomer. But there was something oddly satisfying about breaking this particular tradition.

She was dressed in her night gown and a long robe that was trailing behind her. She had forgotten her slippers so her bare feet felt every Her hair was released from its confinement, bouncing freely as Y/N came closer and closer to the balcony.

When she finally arrived at her destination, she found Gilbert’s back was facing the door. He was leaning against the stone railing, looking ahead into the evening.

Y/N walked slowly towards him. She wrapped her arms around his middle, pressing her face into the soft material of his shirt. He was warm and his skin was giving off a scent which Y/N could only describe as Gilbert.

‘Mon âme,’ he murmured, his hands coming up to grasp hers. He unclasped them and turned around to face his fiancée. Gilbert smiled down at her. He cupped her cheeks and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

‘Mmm,’ Y/N hummed in delight, letting her hands wonder across Gilbert’s chest. His shirt was open and Y/N could not resist the temptation to kiss her lover’s chest. Lafayette sighed above her, lowering one of his hands to hold the railing while the other was tangled in Y/N’s hair.

It was very hard for the two not to succumb to the immense power of desire. Just a week after the proposal, Gilbert had pulled Y/N into the small library, ravishing her neck with burning kisses. He - of course - had stopped himself from doing anything else, but Y/N had been left panting and wanting more. Few days later, after a very uncomfortable conversation with Angelica - who was the most open about the nature of… intimate relations between a woman and a man - Y/N had called Gilbert to the greenhouse and had done something that no high-born lady would normally do. Something that her cousin had referred to as larking. The idea had been an odd one, but when her lips were around Gilbert’s manhood, and he was making those incredible sounds, Y/N found that she was growing more and more confident of her own womanly nature.

‘Mon amour,’ Gilbert whispered, a moan rolling off his tongue when Y/N sucked a very particular spot on his neck. ‘I will not be able to restrain myself, if you continue that.’

Y/N chuckled against his skin. ‘What if I do not wish you to restrain yourself. Oh, Gilbert, my love, I feel this-this thirst inside of me and you are the only one who can quench it.’

‘I understand you, mon âme.’ He caressed her face. ‘Just one day more and I will be yours.’

‘And I yours, my love.’

Lafayette pulled her in for a long, searing kiss.

‘And after that I will take you to our bridal suite,’ he began, walking them backwards towards the wall of the manor. ‘I will remove every single piece of clothing from your wonderful body.’ Y/N felt the stone through the thin material of her robe. ‘I will take you… on the bed, on the floor before the fireplace, against the wall.’

‘Oh, Gilbert!’ She sighed as he lowered his face, gently biting her neck. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, wishing his body were even closer to hers.

‘I will give myself to you - open and vulnerable. I will promise to love no other. I will swear on my life and honour to protect you from all harm. I will give you everything that your heart desires. My life is yours, mon amour.’

* * *

These were the words he spoke into her ear that night and the next day he repeated them at the altar. His eyes were gleaming with tears he tried to keep at bay. He held Y/N’s hands in his, speaking each and every word with undoubted sincereness. 

Y/N was already wiping tears of joy, trying to hold herself together.

Father James blessed their union.

Gilbert kissed Y/N.

Applause erupted inside the church. But the two lovers where paying them no mind, too lost in their own happiness.

They were man and wife now. They were two pieces of one whole. Joined for eternity.

* * *

The reception flew by like it was just another family gathering. 

People were lining up to congratulate the happy couple and wish them a fruitful union. Y/N knew what they meant by that. Some seemed invested in the possibility of a Lafayette offspring. One of Gilbert’s third cousins even tried to arrange a marriage between his three-year-old daughter and their (unborn) first son.

Finally, when they had a few undisturbed moments, Y/N put her head on Gilbert’s shoulder and sighed.

‘What is it, mon amour?’

‘I wish this ghastly reception were over so I could spend some time alone with my husband.’

Gilbert smirked, ‘I absolutely agree with you, Madame Lafayette.’ He lowered his lips to her ear, Y/N raised her fan to hide this intimate moment from prying eyes. ‘I cannot wait to have you all for myself.’

‘I do like the sound of that, Monsieur Lafayette,’ she giggled.

‘I believe it is my turn to give my felicitations to the bride and groom,’ said a very tall man who walked up to the couple. Y/N looked at his face and was left speechless. Lafayette left her side, smiling widely at the man, and shook his hand.

‘Mon amour,’ he turned back to his wife, ‘this is-‘

‘President Washington.’ Y/N bowed. ‘It is an honour to have you here, sir.’

‘Please, my dear,’ he grinned as he took her hand in his and kissed it. ‘We are family now. I am so thankful that Gilbert finally settled down. And with such an admirable young lady.’

Gilbert puffed out his chest like a child who had just been ‘Thank you, Father.’

‘Son,’ Washington placed a hand on Lafayette’s shoulder. ‘I am very proud of you. I wish you two happiness.’

Y/N and Gilbert thanked him, then George - as he asked his daughter-in-law to call him - requested a dance with her. She found that the rumours of the president’s dancing skills were true and the man was really light on his feet. She laughed and drank champagne, enjoying the festive atmosphere.

As most guests started to leave, Gilbert pulled her away from the ball room and into a deserted corridor. He kissed her like it was just as important as breathing. His arms ran up and down her body, touching every bit of her.

‘My darling,’ Y/N gasped, clawing at his clothed shoulders.

‘The bridal suite,’ he practically growled. ‘Now.’

They sneaked up the stairs, managing to avoid being seen by their guests. Y/N giggled, leading Lafayette down the main corridor. She felt giddy and positively intimidated by the prospect of sharing a bed with her husband.

They came to a stop in front of a large, double-winged door with brass door knobs. Gilbert opened it, leading Y/N inside and locked the door. She smiled at him, but her expression soon changed to one of pure lust. He kissed her like a starving man, sliding his tongue between her soft lips, holding her waist.

Lafayette removed the hair pins and laces from Y/N’s hair; she removed the tiara and left it on a drawer next to the door. With her hair down she looked like a goddess, the man thought as he cupped her face.

Y/N unbuttoned the jacket of his uniform and yanked it down his shoulders. Gilbert only chuckled while he helped Y/N out of her bodice. The heavy material pooled around her feet. Gilbert’s own coat followed.

He looked down at the corset, but found it was more complicated than a strategic map. Y/N turned around and moved her hair away so he could see more clearly the lacing going down her back. He pulled the strings and when he was certain that they were loose enough, he grabbed the two parts of the garment and pulled them apart, tearing it by sheer force.

Y/N let out a gasp, feeling a familiar hotness pool between her thighs.

‘I don’t want this stupid thing on your body for the next day. It constricts your voluptuous curves, mon âme.’

Y/N’s legs trembled with excitement, her knees buckled and she almost fell to the floor, but Gilbert caught her easily. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to bed.

‘Madame Lafayette.’ Y/N smiled at him, but before she could say a word, Gilbert dropped her on top of the large bed.

‘You are bad,’ she giggled again, pushing herself back against the headboard.

She watched her husband remove his cravat, then his shirt and trousers.

Gilbert smirked and pulled down his undergarments. He stood - stark naked - in front of her; lean muscles of chocolate brown skin that seemed to go on for miles and miles. Y/N let her eyes follow the outline of his torso, they lingered at the v-shaped muscles above his groin and then… _oh my!_

‘Husband,’ she kept her gaze on his hardening cock. ‘I say you come here and make love to your wife.’

‘Mon amour, I was about to suggest the very same thing.’ He crawled up the bed. He grabbed Y/N’s linen drawers and pulled them down her legs, throwing them to the floor. He traced a feather-soft line from Y/N’s ankle to her knee with his fingers, goosebumps following his touch.

Y/N placed a hand in the centre of his chest, just over his heart, and pushed him back. Lafayette gave her a questioning look, but she only smiled. She took the hem of her chemise and pulled it over her head.

They stood naked in front of each other, drinking in the sight that had been on their minds for the past five months.

Gilbert took Y/N’s face in his hands and pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. She touched his shoulders, his long arms, his hands. His skin was so soft!

Y/N laid back against the pillows and ran a hand down Lafayette’s face. He kissed her palm and fingers.

‘I love you,’ he said.

I love you, too.’

But a flash of fear clouded Y/N’s eyes for a moment. ‘My darling, I… I’m scared.’

‘What of, mon âme?’

Y/N’s face grew hot. ‘The pain.’

Gilbert bent down to kiss the valley between her breasts. ‘I will be gentle,’ he whispered. He left a trail of kisses down her belly and at the same time fondled her thighs. His fingers and mouth were itching closer to where she most wanted them. ‘If - at any moment - you want me to stop, tell me. I do not wish to force you into something you are uncomfortable with.’

‘I don’t think it- _oh dear god!_ ’ Y/N grabbed the first thing she could find, which was Gilbert’s hair when he began sucking at her clit.

Oh, and what an extraordinary feeling it was!

Y/N wanted to clench her thighs, wanted some kind of relief.

Lewd sounds were falling off her lips, filling the quiet chamber.

Gilbert ran a slender finger from the inside of her thigh to her clit, playing with it. ‘You like that, mon amour?’

Y/N hummed in agreement. All words left her mind.

‘Mon amour, remember,’ he said, lifting his face to look up at her, ‘if it hurts, tell me to stop.’

Y/N nodded and he pushed a single finger inside her. She felt a burn, but thought it was bearable.

And quite nice actually.

As he started to move it inside and out, she let out a moan, ‘More.’

Gilbert smiled against her clit and continued his ministrations, adding a second, then a third finger, flicking his tongue out every now and then.

Y/N was writhing under his touch. She felt absolutely breathless, felt both exhausted and ready for more. Begging for more. His fingers were not enough, she wanted more. She wanted him to take her. To fill her. To make her his one and only.

‘My love, please,’ she whimpered, ‘I need you.’

‘Aw, mon amour.’ Gilbert pulled out his fingers and crawled up her body to press his lips to hers. She could taste an odd wetness in the kiss and suspected it was from her arousal. Surprisingly, it did not disgust her - on the contrary, it made her even more mad with passion.

Gilbert reached for the bedside table where a tiny wooden bowl was left. Y/N pushed herself on her elbows. ‘What is that?’

‘Olive oil.’

‘Why do we need olive oil?’

‘You have read the greek classics, have you not?’

Y/N understood him immediately. ‘And you are sure it will… help.’

‘It is not my first time with a woman,’ he admitted and Y/N bit her lip, looking down. Seeing the worry written in her features, he lifted her chin. ’But you are my only one now. I promise you - as long as there is air in my lungs, no other woman will share my bed.’

Y/N smiled and took the bowl from his hand. She lifted it to her nose. ‘I will smell like a salad.’

Lafayette laughed at the comment. ‘Then you will be one wonderfully beautiful salad.’

Y/N coated her fingers with the thick green liquid and wrapped her small hand around Gilbert’s cock. He sucked in a breath, his eyelids falling shut. Y/N loved seeing him like this ever since the little moment of passion they shared in the greenhouse.

She pumped him a few times in her hand, eliciting more and more of his delicious huffs and moans.

Gilbert opened his eyes slowly, meeting his wife’s intense gaze. He pressed his forehead to hers and let out a shaky breath.

‘Lay down.’

Y/N complied, intuition guiding her legs open. Lafayette took his cock in a hand and pressed it to her entrance. He placed his hands on each side of Y/N’s head and pushed in.

 _Breathe_ , she thought as the pain made her see white.

It was burning!

She grabbed Gilbert’s shoulders, feeling tears well up in her eyes. ‘Darling, wait!’

Lafayette stilled, waiting for her permission to move. He peppered her face with kisses, telling her how much he adored her, whispering her sweet words in French. He wiped the tears that had fell down her face.

When the pain dwindled to a dull ache, she nodded for him to move.

Gilbert started slow, still worried that she was feeling pain. But when the first high-pitched whine left her mouth, he knew she was enjoying it. He built up a steady pace, his hands running up and down her naked body. He kneaded her breasts, caressed her sides, touched ever single part of her.

‘You feel divine, mon âme!’ He exclaimed.

‘Gilbert, I feel-‘

‘I know,’ he kissed her jaw. She was getting closer, he could feel it. He was nearing his climax as well.

Y/N wrapped her legs around Lafayette’s middle. The hot sensation in the pit of her stomach was growing stronger and stronger.

And just like a wave, crashing into the seashore, Y/N let out a scream of pleasure, gripping Gilbert’s shoulders, while he spent himself inside of her.

They stayed unmoving for perhaps a minute which felt like millennia.

‘Je t’aime, Gilbert,’ Y/N sighed in delight.

‘Je t’aime aussi, Y/N.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everybody who helped me get to this point! This is my first finished work on this site and I wouldn't have been able to without your unwavering support! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you


End file.
